


Something That Shouldn't Be Forgotten

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Jealousy, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Post Iron Man 3, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole ordeal with Aldrich Killian and The Mandarin was dealt with, Tony and Pepper adopt the penthouse in Stark Tower as their new home. And a new home always needs to be broken in. [POST IRON MAN 3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something That Shouldn't Be Forgotten

The sound of the elevator is what drew Pepper out from her working stage. Stark Tower was now their home. Stark Industries was still in Los Angeles, California, but Tony had convinced her that working from Stark Tower remotely was more safe, considering SHIELD was somewhat on call, and the rest of the Avengers regularly appeared and disappeared. He merely told her that Stark Tower was more suited for her safety, and he had already built a few suits and stored them in the tower, so there really was no rush into reconstructing their Malibu home.

 

The elevator doors opened, revealing a very relaxed and smug Tony Stark. He was dressed in a t-shirt, dark blue pants, and a sweatshirt. He said something to her, before he left, about talking to Bruce Banner. Before she could utter a word, he was already out the door, so, most likely, he had just gotten back.

 

Despite the noticeable absence of the teal glowing piece in the middle of his chest, she had come to the conclusion that it didn't matter if he had his Arc Reactor or not. The soft teal that she jokingly dubbed as her nightlight wasn't permanent, and she knew that. What made her feel like nothing had changed was the fact that he was still the same Tony Stark that she fell in love with.

 

He was still an egotistical jerk, but he had his soft moments. He didn't let the missing hole in his chest bring him down or affect him; he still built suits, despite what he said about becoming a changed man. You can take the machines away from the man, but you can't take the man away from the machines.

 

Pepper turned her head to greet him. Her red lips formed a smile as her eyes sparkled, taking in his presence in one swoop. “Hi.” She said, setting her laptop down on the glass table in front of her.

 

“Hey.” Tony responded with a warm grin. He pressed himself against the back of the couch and hovered over her, giving her a quick kiss. He then rounded the couch to sit down next to her. “How was your day?”

 

Pepper pointed to her laptop, as if he were expecting a different answer. Tony winced at the painful memory about a promise regarding a little more effort from his side in regards to managing his company.

 

He tilted his head to the side, giving her his best puppy dog look. His hand grazed her thigh. “But you do it so well yourself.” He choked. “I don't want to screw things up.”

 

She rolled her eyes, but still kept her smile. “Tony, I thought we agreed, you get to build your suits of armor, but you have to promise–”

 

“–To do some house work for the company,” He finished with a huff. “I know.” He looked down at his hand that began to slowly drift up her thigh and into well known territory. He stopped half way to gaze up at her with a small frown. “I've been busy lately, you know, recovering from the surgery, and trying to keep up with everything that's been happening – Fury and all that stuff.”

 

Pepper looked at him sympathetically. “I know.” She admitted. She had bothered him about contracts that needed to be signed for the necessary repairs to be done on their Malibu home, but a part of her realized that him dodging the subject, and the matter entirely, was probably because he wanted to move on from that part of his life.

 

Pepper reached up, gently cupping his cheek, and smoothing away a bit of dirt. Tony looked lovingly into her gaze and began to grin. He loved these moments between them; small, romantic, but so meaningful and powerful. It made his heart beat faster with each passing millisecond.

 

“I know it feels like one of _those_ romantic nights, but I’m really exhausted from talking to Bruce about seemingly nothing since he dozed off on me.” Tony patted her thigh. Pepper smiled to herself, almost in anger.

 

They didn't talk about having sex that much – it just happened on its own sometimes. They'd look into each other eyes, kiss each other, and seconds later, they'd find themselves rolling around naked underneath their sheets or on the rug.

 

It had been a little over a week and a half since they last had sex, and Pepper was almost positive that Tony had a higher sex drive than she did, most likely a theory that stemmed from her work as his Personal Assistant. A week and a half, plus one day, of no sex was not what she wanted.

 

Thankfully, Pepper wasn't dressed in a crisp pressed business suit, because she wouldn't have straddled his lap if she had.

 

Tony widened his eyes as her leg had unexpectedly swung over his lap. His hands were now in the air, not quite sure what to do with them. He was more shocked than turned on. “Pepper.” He gasped, still trying to process what was happening.

 

Pepper wore short cut shorts; not as short as the ones she wore when Agent Coulson made an unexpected visit. She slid her hands along the contours of his neck, watching him shudder underneath her body once they reached the hairs on the back of his neck.

 

“Oh god.” Tony managed to choke out. “Did you break into my personal database of fantasies, because this is number twenty-three. It had a three and a half star rating.” He rambled.

 

Pepper smiled at his uncontrollable rambling. She slowly grinded against his pelvis; her rough jeans moving along with the crisp material of his pants. Tony closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt the material move along with his boxers, rousing his cock awake. God, he missed this side of her so much, dominating and taking charge. He couldn't even begin to explain how much CEO Pepper Potts turned him on. It was the main reason why he tried to avoid her constant badgering about all things Stark Industries related.

 

“Pepper...” He grounded out.

 

She sunk her head in the crook of his neck and gave it a light feather kiss. At the same time, Pepper began to grind against him a bit faster. His cock was half awake now and working its way towards a plea for release. He wanted to grab her by the hips, yank her around so he was pinning her against the couch, and fuck her hard and fast, but a dominating Pepper was something he wanted to see for a very long time.

 

As his forehead rested against Pepper's shoulder, he was forced to bite his bottom lip or else small tiny whimpers might've escaped. Thanks to her work, his erection was now very visible through his pants, and Pepper noticed right away, as the tiny moan that escaped her lips were caused by the sudden pleasure from grinding against his hardened bulge.

 

“Tony.” She moaned. Pleasure soared through her body as she continued to grind against him. He didn't notice yet, but just his bulge alone was getting her thoroughly wet. She lifted her head up from his neck and rested her forehead against his. Both of their eyes were closed as they tried to savor every single ounce of pleasure they could get.

 

“Pepper.” Tony finally grounded out. “If you keep this up--”

 

“I know.” She said with a small devilish smile. When she opened her eyes, she saw his focused expression. God, did she want to watch him come against her body. Tony's eyes flew open once he noticed her lack of movement on top of him.

 

Before Tony could utter a word, Pepper was already attacking his belt buckle. Her fingers fumbled with the latch, but she got through it within seconds. Tony's hands were still up in the air and just watching her attack the zipper on his pants made him _very_ aroused, almost to the point where unexpected whimpering, urging her to just fuck him already, was going to escape his lips.

 

Pepper pushed his pants down a little bit, giving her enough room to push his boxers down far enough so she could wrap her hand around his pulsating cock. Tony gasped and shuddered as Pepper's fingers reached around his hard member.

 

His arms gave out as they landed next to Pepper's wonderfully toned calves that were digging into the couch. “Pepper...” He drew out in a moan.

 

She sat on the spot above his knees, and as she leaned in to give him a hard kiss on the lips, she gave his cock a couple hard, yet lazy, strokes, making him whimper. When she pulled away, she took a few seconds to observe and remember his expression.

 

He looked like he was drowning in pure pleasure. His head was tilted up slightly, and his expression was lazy and wanting, almost pleading her to keeping going, but slowly and painfully. She felt his rough hands rub against her bare calves, urging her to continue.

 

Pepper gave his member one, two more strokes and let it bob free. As she began to give him wet and passionate kisses with one hand on his shoulder, she used her other hand to unbutton her shorts and tug them down. Tony noticed her struggle and reached around to help her. She unattached herself from his lips, climbed off his lap, and pulled her shorts off, leaving herself in a white blouse and black lacy panties. Tony licked his lips as he glanced down at her moist, black, teasing clothing.

 

Pepper didn't climb back on her stallion just yet. She wrapped her hand around his hard pulsating cock and stroked him hard, up to the point where pre-cum began to dribble out. After a few drops escaped, she stopped and took her time in spreading the liquid around the head. She heard Tony gasp loudly as her thumb continued to tease the small hole on the top.

 

“Pepper.” He grounded out. “Please--”

 

Pepper was beginning to like this a little too much. “Please... what, Tony?” She responded seductively.

 

His hips frantically thrust upwards, trying to gain more friction from her hand. “Please-please-please-please.” He repeated achingly.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Pepper growled before straddling him once more, her wet clothed core hovering over his throbbing cock.

 

“Oh god, Pepper!” He exclaimed loudly. He couldn't control himself, or his mouth, anymore. “Just fuck me already!”

 

Pepper, mesmerized by how masterfully Tony could control his own free will under such sexually frustrating circumstances, smirked as his words, and pushed her black panties aside, giving Tony a perfect view of the pleasure to come.

 

His mouth gaped, and at one point, he was borderline drooling. He began to impatiently thrust upwards, trying to get her to sink down on his hard cock already, but she was enjoying the sight o him squirming. Pepper stroked him slowly, and began to rub the tip of his cock along her soaking wet folds.

 

Tony choked out a loud whimper and then a cry. His free will, that he was so proud of before, was now crumbling at an exceeding rate. Before Pepper knew it, his hands were roughly gripping her hips, slamming her down onto his needy cock.

 

Pepper shouted in more pleasure than pain as Tony angrily, and repeatedly, impaled her. She crumbled against his hold, gasping and crying against his ear, begging him for more. He thrust a bit faster, and almost fell over the orgasmic edge when he felt her tight walls begin to expertly milk him.

 

“Honey.” He moaned against her ear, hugging her against his body. “Oh god, Baby.”

 

When she felt his thrusts become shallow and slow, she took the opportunity and began to grind hard against him. As he rocked and grinded with her, he pulled away to stare up at her blissful expression. What he saw made him smile. Pepper was riding him, slowly and effectively, but she was smiling. Her eyes were a soft shade of blue, and she looked content and happy.

 

Her expression changed when she felt the center of her body tingle with pleasure. She rode him hard, making him squeak and moan loudly. “Christ, Pepper!” He yelped in pleasure. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rode him harder, frantically trying to bring herself over the edge. She was panting and moaning alongside him, trying to draw out the much needed orgasm.

 

The thought of Pepper roughly riding him into orgasmic bliss drove him over the cliff. He came with a shout, shooting hot streaks of come inside her at a frantic pace, and continued to thrust into her. The feeling of his hot white mess shoot inside her shook her hard as her orgasm took over her body. She clawed at his shoulders, leaned into his chest, and gasped for air.

 

Tony's breathing hitched as the last drop of come left his body. He continued to grind against her for a few seconds before stopping indefinitely. Pepper's breathing was beginning to return to normal as their much needed sex session came to an end. He slowly enveloped her, pulling her against his chest and into his arms.

 

They lay there; her head rested against his chest where the Arc Reactor used to be, and his chin rested comfortably on top of her head. They both needed the stress reliever, and Tony was happy she took the initiative in the first place, because if she hadn't, they'd be fast asleep, regretting another day where they were, again, deprived of sex.

 

Once her breathing returned to normal, she apologized. “I'm sorry.”

 

He rubbed her bare shoulder in affection. “Why?” He asked. “What's there to be sorry for?”

 

She shrugged. “You said you were tired, and I took advantage of you and--”

 

“Pepper.” He stopped her. “Don't apologize for what happened. Do you realize how sexy it is when you take charge? I say you should do it more often, and only in bed with me, because you do far too much of it during business hours.”

 

“You're not just saying that because we finally had sex on the couch, right?” She asked.

 

“Not entirely.” He admitted. “Although, next time, do you think you could _fully_ take my pants off? If you weren't so hot riding me, the chafing from the zipper would've gotten to me.”

 

“Oh, sorry.” Pepper breathed a laugh. “I got a little too excited.”

 

He laughed and kissed her head. “Yeah, I noticed. I also noticed your love for dominating me. Want to tell me what that's all about, Potts?”

 

She shrugged. “Dominating the infamous genius, billionaire, philanthropist that doesn't like taking orders from anyone?” She paused to grin wildly. “Doesn't take a _genius_ to get the hint.”

 

“So, dominating me is one of your kinks?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “JARVIS, write this down. It's vital information that I cannot simply forget. Pepper Potts Kink number one; dominating Tony Stark.”

 

“Shall I add it to the list of things not to forget, including a dozen eggs, Sir?” JARVIS asked.

 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows as Pepper laughed.


	2. Zip ties in the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole ordeal with Aldirch Killian and The Mandarin was dealt with, Tony and Pepper adopt their penthouse in Stark Tower as their new home. And a new home always needs to be broken in.

Tony Stark was on the third floor of Research and Development in the Stark Tower, testing out one of his suits of armor. As Harley had suggested, he was testing out a suit of armor that had retro-reflected panels; an invisible stealth suit. It was quite similar to Director Fury's stealthy Helicarrier.

 

Tony was calibrating one of the gauntlets at his desk, making sure its retro-reflected panels worked properly. He moved his fingers, hearing the whirrs of mechanical parts moving, and hummed to a tune to himself.

 

“JARVIS, diagnostics?” He asked out loud, tossing a screwdriver to the side.

 

“Diagnostics look clear, Sir.” The AI responded. “Preparing to run the necessary tests.”

 

Tony stretched his forearm out and held out his iron clad hand. He wiggled his fingers a bit and took a deep breath. “Okay, J, lets see it.” In a matter of seconds, starting from the opening, each retro reflective panel began to activate. Tony watched as his whole gauntlet turned invisible. His eyes widened and only a 'huh' came out. As his lips formed a grin, he commented, “Very nice”.

 

Tony waved his arm around, noticing that it all remained invisible. He could see right through it; he could see his thin computer monitors on the other side of his gauntlet, as well as the picture of him and Pepper that stood tall on his desk.

 

He lowered his arm and stared at the framed picture for a few seconds; he smiled to himself at the remembrance of their morning kiss.

 

“Sir.” JARVIS said, trying to get his creator's attention.

 

Tony snapped out of his trance, and jerked his head up. “What?” He responded rather grumpily.

 

“Miss Potts is home and she is requesting your attention.”

 

“Oh.” Tony was about to detach the gauntlet from his arm until he noticed it was still in stealth mode. He pressed his lips together, “Mind giving me a hand here, J?” He asked his AI. In the next second, the gauntlet went back to normal, shining in its red, black, and gold paint. He placed the gauntlet on his desk in the middle of his tools, and got up from his seat, reaching for a rag to wipe the grease off his body.

 

“Where is she?” Tony asked, tossing the rag to the side.

 

“Miss Potts is in the master bedroom.”

 

“Mkay.” Tony nodded. “You can turn in for the night.”

 

“Of course, Sir. Have a pleasant evening with Miss Potts. Am I to remind you of the whereabouts of your rug burn ointment?” JARVIS said with inquired sass.

 

Tony pressed the elevator button, pressed his lips together, and glared up at the ceiling. “That was one time, and no, I know where the ointment is.” The elevator doors opened, and as he climbed in, he mumbled, “It's on my desk”.

 

“It's actually upstairs on your nightstand.” JARVIS said with certainty.

 

Tony pressed the button for the penthouse floor. He rolled his eyes as the doors closed and muttered, “Smart ass”.

 

He exited the elevator once it opened on his destined floor, and walked towards their master bedroom. “Pepper?” He asked, walking towards the threshold. He poked his head out of the doorway and looked around. The bathroom light was on, which meant there was a high chance she was in there. Just as he entered their bedroom, Pepper came out from the bathroom. When he turned his face to greet her, he saw a contagious wide smile plastered on her face, leading him to smile as well.

 

“Hi.” She greeted, walking towards him.

 

She was wearing a pair of sweats and a plain white tank top. Just the sight of her almost made him drool on the spot. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he, out of habit, rested his hands on her hip.

 

“Hey.” He greeted her back. “Long day at work?”

 

Her eyes became soft and warm. “Sort of.” She responded with a shrug.

 

She didn't take her time when she leaned in to kiss him. God, did she miss him. Her soft lips crashed against his, almost in a desperate passion. As he kissed her back, his hands slipped up and massaged her waist. She moaned lightly against his mouth, prompting his lips to form a very wide smile. He didn't noticed that she was nudging him towards the bed until his calves bumped into the bed frame. He sat down on their bed and scooted to the middle without breaking their make-out session.

 

He certainly didn't complain when Pepper's leg swung over his lap to straddle him; neither did he complain when she detached his arms off her waist and slid them above his head. She laughed into his mouth, trying to keep him from stopping. He only stopped when he heard two _zipppp_ sounds.

 

Tony opened his eyes and stared up at her as she pulled away. The sly devilish smirk on her face only escalated the man questions that ran through his head. He didn't ask her what she was doing until his immovable wrists said enough. She sat on his stomach with a devious smile and watched his eyes curiously look above him.

 

His wrists were zip tied to the wooden bars of the bed frame. He tugged at his bonds and hummed to himself. “Huh.” He said, as if he wasn't surprised. “Kinky.”

 

“Comfortable?” Pepper asked, her head tilt to the side. She looked like she was about to do evil things to him; _evil sex related_ things. He felt like he was in a fancy dungeon, or something.

 

 _Dungeon. Zip ties. Bed frame._ “Killian.” Tony muttered out loud.

 

“What?” Pepper asked, almost angrily.

 

He didn't realize he was thinking out loud. “Oh...um–Killian– He had me zip tied to a bed frame.” He clarified.

 

Pepper nodded once in acknowledgment. She placed a finger in the middle of his throat, making him shudder. He watched her slide her finger down his chest until it hit the spot in front of her sweats. His breathing hitched.

 

“Let's not say his name in the bedroom.” She told him. Tony nodded quickly in agreement.

 

“Yup.” He nodded. “Right. Won't happen again.” He didn't want to anger her especially since he was tied to the bed where she could do anything she wanted with him.

 

She locked gazes with him as she slid further down his body. She sat on his thighs, giving her a nice view of his crotch. She smiled; he wasn't hard yet, because if he was, he would be begging and whimpering, but boy, was she going to make him squirm.

 

Tony's mouth opened when she touched his belt buckle. His mouth went dry when she unlatched it, unzipped his pants, and yanked them down past his knees. He was exposed in front of her and he couldn't take control like he did last time.

 

Pepper noticed his heavy breathing inquiring anticipation and gave him a smirk. “Feel free to say things...” She paused to rest her hand on top of the crotch of his dark red boxers. “...do things...” She paused again to rub him. Her voice had a tortuous hint to it, “...like, squirm.”

 

As if on command, Tony groaned, jerked his hips, and tugged at his bonds, urging her for more friction. Pepper smirked at his useless actions and continued to rub him with her palm. One hand slid up his thigh, while the other rubbed and cupped him.

 

Tony moaned and closed his eyes. He was getting hard and _fast_. He tilted his head to the side and tried to take deep breaths; he thought it would help control his urge to thrash about, but it didn't.

 

His cock was twitching underneath his boxers just as his semi-hard erection began to show. He wanted more friction, he wanted her to yank his boxers off and suck him, he wanted her to fuck him already– he wanted her to stop teasing him. Under her rule, he knew she wouldn't finish him off that quickly. Just by looking at their last experience, he already knew she liked to watch him squirm uncontrollably; she liked watching him plea and cry in helplessness.

 

He yanked at the zip ties again and groaned. He opened his eyes and looked down at her hand and watched as she palmed him in circles. “Jesus, Pepper...” He groaned. He bit his bottom lip and tilted his head back, trying not to thrust his hips up.

 

Her smile grew knowing he was on the brink of whimpering for more.

 

She stopped to stare at the beautiful mound in his boxers that was produced by his full, rock hard, erection. She outlined his erection with her fingers and stroked the shaft.

 

“Holy shit, Pepper.” He gasped with wide eyes. “We definitely need to do this more often.”

 

Pepper breathed a laugh. “Don't be so sure, Tony.” She told him, slipping her fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers. “Just wait until I'm done with you.” Her voice wasn't cold. It was inviting and suggestive. That seductive hint in her tone made his cock twitch. “Because, you might not be singing the same tune.”

 

“Dear god.” He muttered, trying to fight back the image of Pepper doing unspeakable things to his cock.

 

Pepper slid his boxers down to join his pants. Tony shuddered at the feeling of the brisk air that enveloped his hard erection. He looked up at her, wonder what she was going to do next. He half expected her to pump him slowly and suck him because of the sly smirk her lips formed, but she didn't. She got up off his thighs and slid off the bed.

 

“Pepper.” He growled, almost in a panic. “I hope you're not going to leave me here.”

 

She turned her head to give him a reassuring smile. “Don't worry.” She reached over to give his cock one slow stroke. When a desperate hum escaped his lips, she said, “I'm not.”

 

He turned his head to watch her, but he realized his mistake when she slid her sweats down her legs. She revealed that she didn't have any underwear on, and just the thought of Pepper teasing him without any underwear on made his cock throb uncontrollably.

 

He closed his eyes and mumbled something incoherent. His thoughts were shattered when he felt her slide back onto him. She was on top of him in a tank top and nothing more; her wet folds were mere centimeters away from his penis.

 

He didn't want to show it, but he was about to go insane. He knew he couldn't rip through the zip ties, but if she continued to tease him, he would damn well try until his hands fell off.

 

Pepper held up a bottle of lube and squeezed some directly onto his rock hard penis. A small whimper escaped his lips when he felt the cool liquid smother the head of his cock and trail down the shaft.

 

Pepper was definitely enjoying watching him squirm because she didn't wrap her slim fingers around his cock until seconds after his next whimper. Her hand lazily pumped him, while the other palmed the head. She'd switch her other hand to fondle his balls, and this routine happened for a, seemingly long, minute.

 

Pepper only stopped because she knew he was getting close, and when she let go, he practically muffled a scream. She didn't want to ride her pony just yet, so she stroked him once, and saw his hips thrust up and his cock throb, pleading for more.

 

After a few seconds, she gave him another single stroke, and he did the same thing with his hips, only this time, pre-cum began to leak from his penis.

 

This went on for about a minute and a half until Tony began to beg and cry.

 

“Pepper!” He shouted as he thrashed under her. His pants that were pooled around his shins didn't give him much room to squirm, but he tried his best to let her know how fast his will was crumbling. “Dear god– honey, please!” He shouted again and thrust his hips.

 

She smiled down at him. “What?” She teased.

 

“God damn it, Pepper!” He wiggled his hips and thrust upwards with extreme eagerness.

 

Pepper wasn't going to cave as easily as she did last time. No. She was going to make him cry. “Sorry, honey, but you mentioned _his_ name, and I'm not too happy about that.” She brought up Killian. He cursed under his breath.

 

“I said I wouldn't–“ Her hand pumped him fast, but only for a moment, just enough to cut him off. “Ahh!” His head thrashed about. “Fuck.” He breathed.

 

“Still wishing we did this more often?” Pepper asked him with a smirk.

 

Tony took a moment to chuckle at her question.

 

Pepper leaned up and slid her hands along the sides of his chest, pushing the fabric of his gray t-shirt up. He watched her intently as she pulled his shirt above his stomach. Her hands rested on his chest, and she leaned in to press her lips against his. He closed his eyes and kissed her back with a needy urge. He loved the taste of her; he loved it when they kissed. It was almost as if she was thanking him for lasting this long. She pulled away and kissed his cheek, then his chin, and then his neck, making him hum with delight.

 

When she leaned back up, he saw her lips form the most devious smile. She gave his hard cock a couple strokes before letting it plop down and throb on his stomach. She hovered over him and rubbed herself for a couple seconds. He didn't realize he was staring and licking his lips until he felt his tongue coat the corners of his mouth with saliva.

 

Pepper lowered herself onto him and the folds of her soaking wet vagina welcomed all eight inches of his hard shaft. Tony didn't groan loudly until she started grinding against him. She didn't want him to penetrate her just yet, mostly because she still wanted to have some fun teasing him.

 

“Pepper...” He moaned her name. “Pepper.” He moaned again, trying to grind with her.

 

She placed her palms on his chest and began to ride his shaft. She licked her lips and began to moan alongside him. “Oh god.” She said loudly. She was so wet, and she needed him, but she also wanted to see how long they were both going to last. She wanted to test his, and her, patience.

 

“Shit, Pepper!” He swore, trying to fight back the urge to come.

 

Her wet folds lubricated his shaft further. Her body became desperate when she slowly picked up the pace, grinding harder and faster against his long, hard cock. As her body was pleading for release, she noticed Tony's scrunched up face, which usually meant that he was close as well. So, she quickly lifted herself off him, stroked his leaking cock a couple times, guided him to the entrance of her wet core, and sunk down.

 

They both gasped in surprise when he filled her to the hilt.

 

Pepper closed her eyes and first rocked gently, riding him punishingly and slow. Tony drew out a moan, followed by her name, and tried his best to grind his hips with hers.

 

“Mmmm.” She hummed. “Tony...” She drew out with a cry.

 

“Baby, i'm really-really-really- _really_ close.” He grounded out between the movement of his hips and the yanking of his bonds.

 

“I know.” She said with a small smile. She continued her slow pace, until a burning sensation in her stomach urged her to go faster.

 

Her slow pace turned into a rough and hard one in a matter of seconds. She gasped, moaned, whimpered, and cried his name as she rode his hard member. Tony squeaked a moan and yanked on his bonds again, trying to thrust up into her and get them both over the edge.

 

He didn't think it was possible, but she rode him faster and faster. His hips jerked and thrashed about. Once he felt that pleasurable burning sensation in his stomach, he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip hard, almost to the point of drawing blood.

 

Pepper jerked against him once, twice, and with a loud shout, Tony came. He began to plunge into her, over and over, shooting hot white streams of come into her vagina. She came within seconds of feeling his hot seed fill her up. Her tight walls began to milk his cock for every single drop of semen he had.

 

Tony stopped moving and only whimpered when he felt her walls squeeze him. Her hips slowed and her loud moaning turned into soft hums as she rode him through her orgasm. When she finally stilled, she opened her eyes to look down at him.

 

He was staring up at her, trying to catch his breath.

 

“You okay?” She asked him, trying to catch her breath as well.

 

He didn't talk. He only nodded. His cock was softening, but as he replayed her torturous teasing, he was surprised he wasn't already hard again.

 

“You never answered me when I asked if you were sure you wanted to do this more often.” She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and smiled.

 

He breathed a laugh. “Maybe I shouldn't have said that.”

 

Pepper chuckled and leaned onto his chest, not wanting him to slip out of her just yet. She reached for a small pair of scissors on the nightstand and snipped open the bonds around his wrists. She expected him to flip them over and take advantage of her, but all he did was wrap his arms around her and hug her against his chest.

 

“Maybe next time, I should have a go at this whole dominating kink.” He breathed into her ear, welcoming the warmth of her skin that pressed against his stomach.

 

“You want to?” She asked curiously, resting her head against his chest.

 

“Maybe.” He said again. “You wouldn't mind, would you?”

 

She looked up at him with a challenging smirk. “Do your worst, Stark.”

 

He laughed and hugged her tighter. “JARVIS, add something else to the list of things I shouldn't forget.”

 

“And what would that be, Sir?” His AI responded.

 

Pepper smiled warmly and snuggled further into his embrace.

 

“Add to the previous one: Pepper Potts Kink number one; dominating, and being dominated by, Tony Stark.” He said, rubbing Pepper's bare arms with affection.

 

“Shall I add gluten free waffles to that list, Sir? You seem to be out.”

 

“What? No.” Tony said angrily. “What have I told you about mixing the grocery list with the 'things I shouldn't forget' list, or have you forgotten how you nearly traumatized Happy when he agreed to go to the store?” Pepper simply laughed against his chest.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Tony's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole ordeal with Aldrich Killian and the Mandarin was dealt with, Tony and Pepper adobt their penthouse in Stark Tower as their new home. And a new home always needs to be broken in.

It had been two long days since Tony offered to take charge in the bedroom and Pepper was nothing but patient since he insisted on going through with the whole thing. At one point, she even offered to coach him through it, but that wasn’t the problem he was going through. He was desperately trying to do something impactful before the entire thing. He knew how he wanted to please her; to make her scream his name out and beg him to fu—

 

“Okay, Stark, now is not the time to be thinking about that.” Tony said to himself as he crumbled up another horrible idea that he had written on a holographic sheet, and threw it into his virtual skeeball trashcan.

 

He scratched the back of his head in frustration and let out a heavy sigh. “Why are zip-ties so hard to live up to?” He asked himself. He grumbled something incoherently before standing up from his desk and walking around, trying to get his mind straightened out.

 

“JARVIS.” Tony called out to his AI.

 

“Yes, Sir?”

 

“You seem like the type that knows how to have fun in the sack. Spitball me some ideas.” He said, as a blue holographic presentation popped up in front of him.

 

“According to multiple sources, these are the most desired devices on the market.” 3D images of various toys and restraints began to spread out in front of Tony.

 

“Filter out the dildos, J. I’m looking for something more specific.” He told his AI.

 

“Pink fuzzy handcuffs, Sir?”

 

“Funny, but Pepper and I are trying to cover all the bases of the Tower.” Tony flipped through images of handcuffs as he spoke. “As much as I’d like to handcuff Pepper to the bed and take advantage of her, I’m afraid she already did that to me.”

 

“Are you suggesting something more laboratory safe?”

 

“Kind of.” Tony responded, looking around his workshop for ideas. His eyes landed on his red, black, and gold gauntlets on his desk. He was almost done with his new Iron Man stealth suit, and most of the pieces of his desk were being worked on, or recalibrated. _Recalibrated_ , he thought to himself. He brought himself back to when his Mark 42 had nearly attacked Pepper in their bedroom. He tried explaining to her how he recalibrated the sensors.

 

“JARVIS, create a new file in my private database.” He ordered his AI with a slight smirk. “Prepare to be up all night, because I’m not stopping until it’s finished.”

 

Night fell, and Tony hadn’t finished his newest creation yet, but he still came up from the workshop to go to bed, since he didn’t want to relive the numerous times he let Pepper sleep alone after the attacks in New York. He still felt guilty about that, even though it was for her protection. He was always thinking about her safety and wellbeing, and as he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to rest her head against his chest, he never once let her importance slip his mind.

 

The next morning was just like the rest. It was a Wednesday. Pepper got up at six o’clock, tore herself away from Tony’s embrace, making him give the traditional and audible whimper as her warmth left his side. She took a shower, changed into business attire, kissed him good morning, and left for work. He awoke two hours after her departure and strolled down into the workshop.

 

Everything was going as planed. Before he went to bed last night, he had JARVIS go through his calculations and calibrations, making sure nothing was going to go wrong when he put it through production.

 

He decided to make more than one pair, preferably for just in case purposes, but he was thinking of several different ways in which this invention would be useful, as it had some interesting applications outside of the bedroom. He did test it out himself and he was more than pleased with the results.

 

Pepper came home around eight o’clock. She walked through the lobby of StarkTower and greeted several security personnel before calling the private elevator. When the elevator doors opened, she entered, and pushed the button for the penthouse floor, but the button didn’t light up. The button to the sixth floor of Research and Development was lit up instead.

 

JARVIS’ voice boomed throughout the elevator, explaining his actions. “My apologies, Miss Potts, but Mr. Stark is requesting your immediate presence.”

 

Pepper smiled to herself. “Of course he is.” She didn’t expect sex at all. Her day was filled with board meetings, and company meetings that involved pitching ideas and such. The only thing that had been whirring through her mind throughout the day was a comfy bed.

 

She stepped out of the elevator once the doors opened. She saw Tony working on one of the many pieces of his suit at his desk. The sheer sight of him building something with his wonderful hands had her smiling. She punched in her access code and opened the glass door.

 

She dropped her purse off on one of the empty tables and crossed her arms, wondering what Tony wanted. As she approached him from the side, he turned his head to look up at her.

 

“Hey.” Tony beamed at her. His voice was soft and inviting.

 

“Hi.” She said lovingly. She leaned in for a kiss and he gladly met her half way. He missed her soft lips pressed against his, even if they’ve only been away from each other for twelve hours.

 

“How was work?” he asked casually, looking back down at the pieces of his suit in front of him.

 

“It was alright. TECH pitched another idea today.” She informed him, using her hand to casually, yet endearingly, rub his back.

 

He rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, more voice activated pet products?”

 

Pepper chuckled. “They’ve actually moved on to voice recognition intended for automobiles.” He hummed in acknowledgement. She watched him for a few more seconds before squeezing his shoulder. “So, is there a reason why you asked JARVIS to kidnap me in the elevator?” She asked sarcastically.

 

Tony smirked at her words and looked up at her. “I can’t say hi to my girlfriend when she comes home from work?” She raised her eyebrow at him in curiosity.

 

“No.” She said flatly.

 

“Mean.” He mumbled with a frown. “I actually made something for you.”

 

“You made something for me?” She asked with a surprised tone. “Is it like some kind of metal macaroni master piece?”

 

“Very funny.” He rolled his eyes, trying to look for his newest invention on his desk. When he found it, he held it out to Pepper, ushering for her to take it.

 

She looked down at the metallic bracelet. “What is it?”

 

“It’s a bracelet made out of titanium. I added a little bit of Iron Man flare by implementing a blue LED band around the center.”

 

“Very flashy.” Pepper said with a nod, looking down at the blue glowing band.

 

“Put it on.” He insisted, handing her another one.

 

“You made two?” She asked with raised eyebrows.

 

“Four, actually.” He spun his chair around to face her. “I’ve put in some voice recognition inside, and it’s linked to JARVIS.”

 

“Okay…” Pepper furrowed her eyebrows at the devices. “It feels like you’re not telling me something.” She snapped on one of the bracelets on one of her wrists, while Tony snapped on the other.

 

He looked at her with a slight frown. “What, you don’t like it?”

 

“The last time you invented something like this was for your Iron Man suit. Please tell me you didn’t build me a suit.”

 

“Still a work in progress, but this isn’t for that.” He said quickly, making Pepper shoot him a look. “This is different. _Way_ different.” She noticed the sudden wide smile plastered all over his face.

 

“Okay, Stark, you have five seconds to tell me what these things do. I swear, if this is some device that automatically undresses me, I swear to god—“

 

Tony furrowed her eyebrows at her before smiling. “Not a bad idea, Potts. I’ll need to save that one for next time.”

 

“Tony…” She said frustratingly and sternly, warning him about the dangerous territory he was crossing.

 

“JARVIS, activate bracelets one and two.” Tony rushed, trying to avoid from being shouted at.

 

Within a couple seconds, the bracelets around Pepper’s wrists glowed bright blue, as if it were preparing its engines for a race. A few seconds later and her wrists were moving on their own. She widened her eyes as her wrists were stuck in the air, unable to move no matter how hard she struggled.

 

She lowered her head to look at Tony, and lo and behold, his lips formed the widest and most devious smile she had ever seen. She could only smile in response.

 

“You don’t have to restrain me to take advantage of me, you know.” She told him.

 

Tony approached her half-frozen body. True, he didn’t have to invent something to prevent her from resisting. She would’ve willingly let him take charge. “But this is payback time, Babe.” He grinned wildly.

 

Pepper’s breath hitched when he unbuttoned her grey blazer, revealing a dark purple blouse that matched her shoes. He ran his hands up her waist, lifting the blouse up to reveal her creamy white skin. He lifted his head up and pressed light loving kisses along her neck. She slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his bare hands on her skin. “Tony…” She moaned.

 

Tony snapped his fingers, bringing her wrists down, and carefully slipped her blazer off. He tossed it somewhere behind him, well aware of the future scolding from Pepper about the dry cleaning. He took her by the waist and ushered her to back up. He lifted her onto the table, and began to kiss her passionately and hungrily. He eagerly slipped off her shoes, tossing it off to the side, and kissed her once more.

 

He hooked his finger under the waistband of her matching grey skirt and tugged on it. He leaned in, close to her ear, and growled lowly, “I’m going to _ruin_ you.”

 

Pepper gasped, as if on cue. He turned back to his desk, and fetched the other two bracelets and snapped them around her ankles. He patted her calves and smirked. “All those times you enjoyed watching me squirm – I’m going to enjoy watching you do the same thing.” He growled again.

 

Pepper watched him carefully as he hooked his fingers back under the waistband of her skirt, and slowly tugged it down and off her body.

 

She sat on the table with her arms pinned slightly behind her back, and her legs spread apart, wearing nothing but a purple blouse and white laced panties.

 

“Comfortable?” He asked with a smirk, backing up a little to admire the one of many applications of his invention.

 

“Table is a little cold.” Pepper deadpanned with a shrug.

 

He positioned himself between her legs, pressing his groin against her panties. He pressed a small kiss on her cheek and said, “Don’t worry. Once I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for the AC… or for more of my cock; whichever you prefer at the time.” He grinned.

 

Pepper almost let a moan escape her lips. She loved it when he talked dirty to her. Something about the way he sounded when curse words, or inappropriate sayings, left his lips instantly turned her on. Thank god his invention was preventing her from moving around, because just hearing him say the word ‘cock’ made her want to tackle him to the ground and fuck him hard.

 

He could’ve sworn he heard a low growl escape her lips, but whether or not he did didn’t change the fact that he felt incredibly victorious and dominant. Something about having Pepper at his mercy made him charged with energy; energy that was similar to the adrenaline rush he’s had in the Iron Man suit.

 

“Wow, now I know how you feel.” He mumbled, grabbing her by the waist. “The overpowering feeling of being able to do anything…” He lowered his hand between their bodies and rubbed her through her panties with his index finger. Her low moan and closed eyes told him to keep going. “...And everything...” He added another finger and pressed in a bit more. Pepper’s head tilted forward, her eyes were still closed, but now her breathing was heavier. “...to you, and you won’t be able to stop me.”

 

He kept rubbing her through her panties, running his fingers up and down, only millimeters away from her clit.

 

“Mm... Tony...” She moaned, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

 

When he stopped, she lifted her head up to see what he was doing. His hand was down at his crotch, rubbing his semi-hard erection through his pants. His hand moved in circles as he coated his lips with his tongue.

 

“See what you do to me, baby?” He whispered lowly, almost growling.

 

Pepper smiled, almost instantly. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “Take these things off me and I can do more than just make you hard.”

 

Tony grunted, trying to fight her words off, but that was clearly impossible as his cock twitched immediately after. He leaned in and began to kiss her passionately. His tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her. When he pulled away, he growled, “This is my turn, Pepper. And I intend to take advantage of you until you scream my name as you _come_ all over the lab.”

 

Pepper’s lips parted and she moved her bottom side to side, unable to contain the aching feeling between her legs. He could talk dirty to her over the phone, and she’d come in minutes.

 

Tony saw her squirm, aching to be pleasured. He hooked his finger between her panties and rolled them off her. Before he tossed them aside, he pressed his nose to the bundle and sniffed audibly. He looked at her in the eye and said, “God, you smell wonderful.”

 

Pepper licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. The sensation of the cold metal pressing against the lips of her vagina made her even more antsy. He tossed her panties aside and pressed his bulge against her center. He moved his hips, intending to make her beg for him.

 

“Tony...” She moaned, as if on cue.

 

“I can’t wait to pound you into the table.” He said darkly. He snuck a hand between them and rubbed her clit. When she hummed in pleasure and her breath hitched, he slid his index finger into her. “Mm, you’re so wet.”

 

She moaned again, feeling him slide his finger in and out, slowly and punishingly. He didn’t quicken the pace, instead, he added another finger. When she whispered his name, he pumped faster. His hand on his crotch rubbed harder.

 

“Tell me want you want.” He said to her, adding another finger. She moaned louder. “Just say it. Say you want me. Say you want my hard throbbing cock.”

 

“Even if you stuck all four of your fingers in me, it still wouldn’t be as big as your rock hard penis.” She teased with a devious grin. His breathing hitched this time. She leaned in close to his ear, “Isn’t that right, _Iron Man_?”

 

He tore his fingers out of her and hastily unzipped his pants to relieve himself of the ever growing uncomfortable feeling his throbbing cock was giving. “Christ, Pepper.” He swore, letting his pants fall to the ground. He palmed himself through his boxers and took a moment to enjoy his own pleasure. “You’re _so_ mean. That should be illegal.”

 

“I’m not easy to take advantage of.” She said, raising her eyebrows and smiling.

 

“It’s my turn tonight, though.” He frowned.

 

“Go ahead, then.” She hummed seductively. “Fuck me, Stark.”

 

Tony angrily growled to himself, wishing her dirty words didn’t turn him on so much. He palmed himself one more time before dropping his boxers and allowing his hard cock to spring free of its prison. He rubbed his long length in between her wet folds and paid close attention to her body language.

 

She shivered; she knew he was going to do this just to tease her.

 

He grinded his length against her folds for a few more seconds before stroking himself a few times. He aimed for her wet entrance and rubbed the head of his penis inside. Up and down, up and down. This only made Pepper moan louder.

 

“Tony...”

 

“Is this what you want, honey?” He asked with a growl. He rubbed it in faster.

 

“Yes...” She began to squirm, but only as much as his invention would allow her. _Damn this stupid invention of his_.

 

He stepped back a bit, and gave his cock three big strokes. The tip of his penis began leaking pre-come. He didn’t need to tell her; he didn’t need to tease her with words because he already knew she was watching. When he lifted his head up to look at her, he could already see the hunger and lust in her eyes as she licked her lips.

 

“I’m so hard for you, Pepper.” He decided to tease her anyways. “If only you could _feel_ how hard.”

 

She squirmed and hummed.

 

He stepped forwards, resting the length of his cock against her vagina. “Do you want it?”

 

“Yes.” He leaned in and began to kiss her neck. She could feel him rubbing against her, and combined with his wet kisses made her go nuts. “Mm... Tony...” She moaned with her eyes closed.

 

“What?” He asked, rubbing against her faster. He began to rub one of her breasts with his hand.

 

“Please...” Pepper pleaded, moaning louder.

 

“Please, what?” He asked, playing dumb, trying to get her to beg.

 

“Tony...” She whined.

 

“Tell me, Pepper. Tell me what you want.”

 

“I want _you_.”

 

She didn’t need to tell him to fuck her, to screw her, or to piston into her until she came. Her three words were enough for him. As much as he wanted to keep on teasing her, he just wanted to feel her tight around him, screaming his name.

 

He kissed her quickly on the lips, wrapped his hand around himself, and pushed the head of his penis past the folds of her vagina. He paused, looked up at her, and relished the sight of her pleading expression. In one fast smooth motion, he rammed into her, with a grunt.

 

Pepper cried out from the sudden pain and pleasure. He held her with his hands resting on her waist and stood still as he was trying to recover as the feeling of her, tight around his penis, made his eyesight go blurry. He blinked a few times. The pleasure was similar to their first time; the first time they had sex. It was so new to them, but it was inviting and comforting.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the person in front of him squirmed, begging him to move. He growled in response and didn’t move. He leaned into her and pressed a few kisses to her shoulder, making a light trail towards her neck.

 

“Tony...” Pepper moaned, unable to fight it. She wiggled some more.

 

“What, baby?” He asked, fighting the urge to smirk. “You want me to move?”

 

“God, yes.” She breathed out quickly.

 

He cocked his head to the side and watched her squirm. He slipped out of her and teased her clit with the head of his cock. Pepper whimpered when he pulled out.

 

“Tony...” She moaned again, but more angrily.

 

“You said you wanted me to move.” He grinned slyly this time.

 

She glared at him and responded sternly, “You know what I meant.”

 

“You mean like this?” He slid his hard penis back into her vagina, gasping as her walls began to tighten around him with each inch pushed in.

 

Pepper threw her head back and moaned again. Tony snapped his fingers, making the bracelets move around him. They forced her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. They moaned in unison as the new position allowed a deeper penetration.

 

He rocked his hips slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. Her hums and moans of pleasure urged him to go faster. He sped up, pumping in and out of her, feeling her walls try to milk him to completion. He knew her strategy and how she worked. She would get him to come first, and then she would come after, but this time was different. He wasn’t going to allow her to take control.

 

He sped up faster, his hips snapping out and thrusting back in. He fucked her hard on the table, and he didn’t intend on stopping until she came first. Her moans grew louder and her breathing became more heavy. She tilted her head forward, and rested it against his shoulder. She planted a few kisses on his bare neck, and even lowly moaned his name. Just the kisses made him thrust harder and harder.

 

He reached down between their bodies and rubbed her clit. It only took a few strokes to make her orgasm. She closed her eyes, threw her head up and moaned loudly. He thrust a few times, trying to help her ride it out. He could feel her gushing around him, and the feeling alone almost tugged him through an orgasm, but he held on.

 

As her breathing came back to normal, her head tilted to the side. She stared at him with softening and curious eyes. “You didn’t...”

 

He knew what she was talking about. Through heavy breathing, he responded huskily, “I’m not done with you yet.” His actions and movements were fast. Almost too fast for Pepper to register what was happening. He lifted her off the table and held her against the nearest wall. The sudden cool temperature on her back made her gasp in surprise, but that gasp turned into a squeak as Tony began to thrust into her again. He rested his head against her shoulder, and she on his head, as he thrust harder into her, moaning and whimpering.

 

She could tell he was close.

 

Pepper groaned his name, ushering him to come, but he didn’t. He pounded into her a couple times before grinding against her. He changed his angle and thrust hard, hitting her sweet spot with a loud groan. Pepper shouted and threw her head back, resting it against the wall behind them. With a loud shout, she came around him again. She gasped for air and scratched at the back of his neck. He didn’t slow down, nor did he wait for her breathing to fall back to normal as he continued to pound into her relentlessly.

 

Her walls expertly milked him with each of his thrusts. The new tight feeling around his cock caused intense pleasure;  he shouted, moaned, and hummed sounds that Pepper has only heard when he was begging her to let him come.

 

She leaned into his hear and whispered, “C’mon Tony. I need you to come.”

 

He grunted loudly against her words and rammed into her harder, drawing out a loud pleasurable hum from her.

 

“Tony...” She moaned. “...I want to feel you come. Don’t hold back.” She drew a whimper from him this time. She kissed the side of his head and whispered sexily, “Give me your huge, hot, white load, _Iron_ _Man._ ”

 

That definitely did the trick.

 

Tony came with a loud and powerful shout. “Pepper!” His vision blurred as he shot huge hot spurts of come into her. His legs began to wobble as he felt another spurt shoot into her. He panted against her chest, trying to regain his composure. He rocked into her a few times, but each time he did, her walls tightened around him, milking his cock for every last drop he could give. He whimpered against her as the sensational pleasure rushed through his body.

 

He pulled out, drawing a low groan from the both of them. “JARVIS.” He panted. “Turn them off.”

 

In an instant, the blue LED lights along the bracelets on Pepper’s ankles and wrists turned gray. He lowered her gently onto the floor, being very careful not to drop her or topple over her. She rested against the wall with her front facing him, trying to recover from their sensational sex session. Tony, who was still panting, rested his head against her shoulder. She didn’t see it, but he was smiling to himself.

 

She wrapped her arms around him and chuckled. “You okay?”

 

He nodded against her. “Yeah.” He said with deep breath. He lifted up his head to survey her reaction. “What about you? I didn’t go to rough on you, did I?”

 

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. “No, but I’m pretty sure I’ll be sore in the morning.”

 

Tony smirked. “Does that mean you’re going to skip work tomorrow to stay in with me?”

 

“Maybe.” She smiled lovingly. Her attention was now on the bracelets. “What made you invent these things?”

 

He shrugged. “I wanted to tie you up somehow, but you already took the zip-ties, so I decided to do something with a little more _me_ in it.”

 

“So, you made portable handcuffs?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“Kind of.” He smiled and waggled his eyebrows. “They’re good, right?”

 

“They certainly get the job done.” She chuckled. “Mind if I use these on you next time?”

 

“Oh no, you are not using my invention against me.” He shook his head. He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers, asking for his stuff back.

 

She rolled her eyes and took the bracelets off, handing it too him reluctantly, but at the last minute, she pulled her hands away, taking custody of the bracelets once again.

 

“I thought you hated being handed things.” She raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“I do.” He nodded before he realized what she was saying. He rolled his eyes. “Just give them back to me.”

 

“How come you’re lenient towards me handing you things?” She asked, dangling the bracelets in front of her.

 

He grabbed them from her hands and gazed at her. His eyes were a soft shade a brown as he looked at her lovingly. “You should know the answer to that.” A small smile crept on his face.

 

Pepper’s lips formed a wide smile. Even the smallest hints of affection from him drew the largest smile. He moved over to his desk to set the bracelets down. A small ding from the elevator sounded, making them both whip their heads around to the glass door.

 

The elevator doors opened, revealing a very studious Bruce Banner. He was looking down, flipping through one of his books, until he looked up to punch in his access code. His index finger stopped at the door as his eyes were now looking at a very naked, and sweaty Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

 

Bruce looked at them with a flat expression for three more seconds before turning around and walking back into the elevator.

 

Pepper’s cheeks were a bright red, as the level of embarrassment was much higher compared to the times she had to drag Tony home while he was drunk.

 

Tony tilted his head towards Pepper, unsure of what to say. “Think he saw anything?"


	4. In the Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole ordeal with Aldrich Killian and The Mandarin was dealt with, Tony and Pepper adopt their penthouse in Stark Tower as their new home. And a new home always needs to be broken in.

Pepper Potts. Famous Co-CEO and personal assistant to Tony Stark. Her multitasking skills are superb, and her ability to handle any business man, no matter what the issue or discussion, is beyond anyone’s comprehension. And yet, she sat on the couch in her and Tony’s New York penthouse, that was perched on top of StarkTower, with her Blackberry in her hands, trying to think up of a plan.

 

She _was_ answering e-mails regarding a few contracts that would support Stark Industries’ green light cause, but she quickly switched to surfing the Internet when she suddenly remembered about her and Tony’s special night.

 

They didn’t really have a name for it since it was basically sex, so they agreed to call it their ‘special night’.

 

She wasn’t necessarily panicking. She just didn’t have a well thought out idea for their night. They had sex on the couch, their bed, and in one of the R&D labs, which also counted for all floors of R&D, so she couldn’t use those.

 

Just the thought of crossing off all floors made her breathe out a sigh of relief. She did not want to accidentally, or potentially, scar Bruce nine more times. _Poor guy..._ She thought to herself. After what happened last time, Pepper had tried to apologize to Bruce, but he waved it off, saying that he understood the basic needs of human beings, but a part of her still felt the need to apologize, so she promised to warn him beforehand.

 

Pepper was about to delve deeper into the internet with the power of Google until JARVIS unexpectedly spoke up.

 

“Miss Potts, Mr. Stark has returned from his meeting with The Avengers. Would you like me to tell him to take a proper shower before presenting himself to you?” The AI asked politely.

 

She smirked his words; she was about to agree until an idea struck. “Where did Tony enter the tower?”

 

“Through the first floor of Research and Development. He hadn’t anticipated the minor mishaps in the suit during his flight back. He wished to fix them immediately,” The AI informed her.

 

Pepper hummed to himself and tapped on her Blackberry’s screen in thought. She grinned devilishly before getting up from her spot on the couch. She smoothed her skirt and placed her phone on the table in front of her.

 

“How far along is he with the repairs?” she asked, walking towards the elevator.

 

“He’s in the middle of taking off the suit, even as we speak.”

 

She grinned up at the ceiling and walked into the elevator. “Stall him for me, will you, JARVIS? I need to _talk_ to him about something.” The private elevator door closed and headed down towards the first floor of R &D.

 

When the elevator doors opened, Pepper could hear Tony’s voice, obviously pissed about something. A smile struck her lips because she knew exactly why he was angry, and she was looking forward to using it to her advantage. She pressed her access code into the user interface that was imprinted on the glass door and pushed it open.

 

Her bare feet padded towards the middle of the lab where she found Tony with his legs spread apart, as the lower half of his suit was still intact, and his gauntlet incased arms held above his head. The chest piece, shoulder pieces, and other arm pieces were off to the side, awaiting necessary repairs and whatnot. The mechanical arms and devices effectively held him in place, almost as if JARVIS knew exactly what she meant when she asked to ‘stall him’.

 

“JARVIS, I am not playing around,” he shouted at the ceiling. “Let me go and I promise I won’t soak your RAM in gatorade!”

 

She tried her best not to laugh as he wiggled his arms and legs in attempt to get free. The suit whirred with his movements, but there was no avail. He was stuck. He saw Pepper out of the corner of his eye and he immediately waved her down.

 

“Pepper, thank god you’re here.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “JARVIS won’t let go of me. He’s told me before he doesn’t swing that way, but a part of me says differently. We both know I’m in a committed relationship, so could you help me out here?”

 

Pepper smirked. She walked towards his bound form and circled around him, surveying every inch of this new view. He turned his head to look at her and furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh, Honey...?” He frowned. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t break anything, but if you’re angry at me—“

 

Pepper’s hand smacking his butt cut him short. He gasped in surprise and tried to concentrate on something other than the image of him fucking her with his suit on. A boner with the crotch piece of the suit still on didn’t sound comfortable.

 

“Whoa,” he gasped. Pepper stopped in front of him and reached for the crotch plate. “Did I happen to do something good to deserve this?” He smirked.

 

“Tony,” She spoke soothingly but with a warning tone, “what day is it today?”

 

“JARVIS?” he asked.

 

“It’s Friday, June 7th,” the AI responded.

 

“Friday.” Tony grinned like an idiot. He furrowed his eyebrows, almost immediately. “Friday... Friday...” he kept saying to himself. “Did we have to be somewhere?”

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him with a sly smile and shook her head. “JARVIS, can this be take off separately?” She pointed at the suit’s crotch.

 

“Indeed, Miss Potts.”

 

She strolled towards him with a large devious smile. She rested her hand on his waist and massaged him through his under armor. She leaned in and kissed him affectionately on the neck as her fingers forcefully popped the crotch plate off, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clang.

 

In that moment, Tony finally got the hint. He breathed in sharply and gasped, “Oh god, it’s Friday.”

 

She grinned wildly as her hand circled his stomach, slowly drifting down towards the wonderful spot between his thighs. Tony closed his eyes and tried hard to suppress the naughty thoughts that were flooding his mind.

 

“Hnng,” he hummed. “Pepper, you don’t have to do this.”

 

“Do what?” she asked seductively. “Fuck you while you wear the suit?” Her grin threw him off, as did her hand when she began to rub his flaccid cock through his under armor.

 

“Technically, it’s half of the suit.” He wiggled a bit to get more friction. “You can tell JARVIS to let me loose.” He suggested.

 

Pepper narrowed her eyes and shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Let me go.” He growled lowly. “So, I can fuck you hard against the wall.”

 

She smirked, which only made him crazy, mad, and more horny. He lunged at her until he felt the restraints of the mechanical arms hold the rest of his suit in place. She stared up at him with her face mere inches from his. His eyes were full of anger, passion, and lust. All he wanted to do was hike up her skirt and fuck her senselessly.

 

As she kept her eyes on him, she rubbed his cock awake. When his breath hitched, she chuckled. It was like a game to her; an important game that she loved playing with him. Exactly how long could he last before he begs her to let him come? She outlined his shaft with her fingers and slowly rubbed up and down.

 

He suppressed a moan and closed his eyes shut. He tilted his head away, desperately trying hard not to give in to her touch. She rubbed the tip of her index finger on his mushroom tipped cock and then ran it down the shaft. He gasped sharply at the sudden sensation before forcefully sticking his crotch out and wiggling.

 

“Pepper...” He whimpered sweetly. His voice was husky and pleading; begging for release from the constricting thin fabric that imprisoned his throbbing and hard cock. She lowered her hand further down his shaft and made her way towards his balls. She lightly squeezed and massaged him down there, making sure to squeeze every single moan out of him.

 

He growled lowly and thrust his hips into the air, trying to get as much pleasure as he can. He threw his head back, hummed low moans, and whimpered. Before she left his balls, she squeezed them lightly, making sure to get one last squeak out of him. She ran her hand back up to the tip and noticed how moist the area was.

 

He was already leaking.

 

She pinched the fabric of the bottoms of his under armor and yanked them down, but since he was still in most of the lower half of the suit, she could only pull his pants down a certain point. The elastic band nestled under his balls, hoisting his balls and penis up, giving her a wonderful and pleasant view.

 

He drew in a sharp breath when the cool air surrounded his hard leaking cock, and began to whimper loudly as it bounced. He stared at her with pleading eyes and a small frown. “Pep...” he breathed, searching for more pleasure.

 

She bit her bottom lip when she felt the moist fluids between her legs begin to soak her panties. His whimpering, moaning, and growly got her hot, heavy, and ready. She wanted to hoist her skirt up, wrap her arm around his neck and fuck him until they both exploded in ecstasy, but a part of her still wanted to tease and play with him.

 

The color of Pepper’s eyes were a hard solid color, full of determination and passion. When she set her eyes on something, she was always determined to get it done. There was a reason she was regarded as ‘The Famous Pepper Potts’. “Tell me what you want, Tony.” She grinned up at him.

 

“Let me go.” He repeated. “And I won’t bend you over the table and fuck you until you scream my name.” His low growling made her shift in her spot, trying to satisfy the aching feeling between her legs. Just his lustful words and husky voice made her wet. If he kept on doing that, she might as well tell JARVIS to release him and let him have his way with her. _So tempting_ , she thought to herself.

 

“Really now?” she asked. He gasped in pleasure when she wrapped her cool hand around his cock. She gave it a few hard, rough, punishing strokes and successfully gained a low moan from him.

 

He started to chuckle. He was in no mood for games. “Either you fuck me right now, or you let me go so I can pound you into the ground.” He growled at her.

 

Pepper smiled devilishly at him. He was getting her very wet, and only time would tell until she caves. As if on cue, JARVIS lowered the assembly platform. She looked at Tony’s dangling form that was locked in place by the various mechanical pieces of equipment that he designed by hand, and gave a slight smirk.

 

“Don’t you have some sort of protocols that prevent such things from happening?” She gestured to his spread out form and put a hand on his stomach. He looked down at her hand with an drawn open mouth, awaiting the whereabouts of its destination.

 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. Her hand slid further down. “but right now, I can’t seem to remember that. All the blood from my brain is flowing elsewhere.” He pushed his hips up ever so slightly when her palm began to encase his throbbing cock.

 

Pepper locked gazes with him, and as she bent down on her knees, Tony’s mouth gaped wider, as he knew exactly what she was going to do. “Right now, Tony,” she said with a warning tone. “Your hopes of release are relying on your protocols.”

 

He wasn’t sure about her words, because ‘release’ held a double meaning. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a loud deep grunt. Pepper slipped his hard cock between her lips, and began to suck, bobbing her head up and down. She didn’t start off slow like he anticipated, which explained the pretty sounds that came out of his mouth.

 

Pepper tried hard to ignore the aching feeling between her legs that were dampening her panties, as she sucked the head of his penis and pumped the shaft. When she released him from her mouth, she looked up, hoping to see that tortured look on his face, but he wasn’t looking at her. His head was thrown back, and his face was scrunched, as if he was trying to hold back an earth shattering orgasm.

 

“C’mon, Tony.” She grinned. “Come for me.”

 

He didn’t have the strength to shake his head. “Fuck me and we’ll work out the negotiation.” In response, Pepper gently played with his balls and rubbed the tip of his penis with her thumb. He muffled a loud moan, but couldn’t hold back the whimper that managed to escape his lips.

 

She wrapped her hand around his shaft and palmed the tip of his penis. She noticed her love for hearing him whimper, as all she did for the next few seconds was palm his hard leaking cock. She changed directions of her rotating palm every now and then, which only made Tony thrust his hips up more.

 

If she didn’t stop a second sooner, he would’ve came all over her face. She swiped one finger up the underside of his penis and stood up. Small whimpering could still be heard from him.

 

“Unnggg...Babe.” He breathed. “I’m close...”

 

“I know.” Pepper smirked. A look of panic smeared across his face as she began to walk away from him and towards a metal table that was across from the platform. She leaned against it with her arms crossed against her chest.

 

“Pepper...” He growled lowly, tugging at the mechanical restraints.

 

“Like I said, Tony.” Her smile was incredibly devious. He didn’t know if he was turned on or scared. “Your release relies on your protocols.”

 

He thrust his hips up in desperation, determined to come. “God damn it, Pepper!” He tugged his gauntlet encased hands.

 

“Pretty sure that’s not it.” She grinned.

 

“Alpha-Beta-nine-two-three.” he shouted randomly, and looked at her for an answer, but she just smiled and shrugged. “Gamma-three-one-zero! Alpha-one-zero-five-four! Hot-Rod-Red-nine-six-seven!... Pepper!” he yelled. He wiggled more, but obviously nothing worked.

 

She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. “Giving up?”

 

Tony could feel pre-come leak from his throbbing cock as it twitched. He didn’t say anything; he just stared down at the ground in front of him, trying hard not to think about how wet she probably was. He was tired and his will was collapsing; he didn’t even notice her walk up to him until she saw her bare feet. When he raised his head to look up, she leaned in to kiss him. He didn’t expect her to kiss him softly; he expected something sloppy, wet, and passionate.

 

When she stopped, she took his hard member in her hand, pushed her panties to the side and guided him to her entrance. He gasped sharply when he felt her rub the tip of his penis along the inside of her soaking folds. He thrust his hips up, hoping to penetrate her, but it was no use as she was already in command.

 

Pepper sunk down on him and moaned alongside him when she took him to the hilt. It was an awkward position to have sex in. She was used to riding him in these sorts of situations, but he was already standing and she doubted JARVIS could tilt the platform at an angle. He already knew the position was awkward, so he thrust his hips up as much as he can and threw his head back at the sensational feeling of being milked by her walls.

 

“Pepper...” He moaned.

 

She held onto him and wrapped her leg, as best as she could, around his waist. The new position allowed Tony to thrust into her at a new angle, which managed to draw out loud sharp moans from the both of them.

 

“God, you’re so tight... and wet.” He grunted.

 

“See what you do to me?” she whispered with a growl, successfully grinding against him.

 

He wished he could’ve lasted longer, but thanks to her foreplay, he didn’t. In timed with her grinding and his shallow thrusts, he came into her with a grunt and a loud shout. He breathed heavily as he felt her walls milk the semen out of him. He hung his head low, feeling the side of his forehead touch hers.

 

“Sorry.” he murmured. “I...I—Technically, it’s not my fault.”

 

“I know, Tony.” She smirked and grinded against him a bit more. He gasped when she pulled him out of her. His cock was barely touching the beginning of the softening stage. “JARVIS, you can let him go.”

 

The mechanical arms that held his gauntlets in place undid the screws, took apart the casing, and released his hands. Arms reached out and popped off the pieces that encase his thighs and calves. He didn’t pull up the elastic band that was still nestled under his balls, only because what he saw before him made him completely forget about his refractory period.

 

Pepper’s clothed back was to him, but he could see his semen run down her leg and drip onto the floor. The sheer thought of seeing his come drip out of her made him increasingly hard. He narrowed his eyes and gave a determined look. When he stepped out of the remainder of the suit and off the platform, he purposefully walked towards her. It was only a coincidence that she was in front of the metal table across the platform as he pressed his forearm against her back and bent her over the table.

 

“Tony—“ she sharply gasped, turning her head to look behind her. She could feel his hard member rub against the inside of her thigh, as he was already positioned between her legs.

 

“You are _so_ going to pay for leaving me like that...” he growled behind her ear. “...leaking and begging.” He reached down between her legs and slid up his thumb where his come was dribbling down her leg. “Speaking of leaking—You haven’t come yet, have you?

 

Her breathing hitched when she felt the head of his hardening penis breach her folds. He penetrated her slowly, but he didn’t slow down his thrusts once he was fully inside her. He grounded against her and backed up until only the head was in, and in one fast smooth motion, he thrust back into her.

 

“Tony!” she screamed, trying not to collapse on the table, as the only thing that was holding herself up were her hands against the cool surface.

 

He leaned against her and gave a few shallow thrusts before roughly pounding into her. Each time he thrust into her, she moaned lowly. One thrust gave away her sweet spot as she screamed and moaned his name.

 

“Fuck, Pepper.” He rested his head against her neck as he felt his semen inside her coat his throbbing cock and dribble down to his balls.

 

“Don’t stop.” she moaned.

 

“I don’t plan on to.” he grunted as he humped her.

 

“I’m close.” She gasped. “C’mon, Tony, make me come.”

 

He nearly came right then and there, but her words only gave him the determination to roughly fuck her into the table. He moved until he was almost all the way out and slammed back into her, effectively producing a loud moan from them both. He shifted a bit, making sure to hit her sweet spot a few more times before he came.

 

With a loud grunt, he came into her again. His second round of hot white come shooting into her and coating her walls made her orgasm race with his.

 

“Oh, Tony!” she screamed loudly as she came. She grinded against him to help them both ride out their orgasm. Her walls milked him, just like the last time, but he had to pull out as it was almost at the point of painful sensitivity.

 

He rested against her back and placed a soft loving kiss on her spine. “You have no idea how much I love you right now, Pepper.”

 

She could feel his second load run down her leg. “I think I have a pretty good idea.”

 

Both of them were out of breath and unable to move from their positions.

 

“Want to check ‘sex in the suit’ off the list?” he asked her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

 

“Did that even count as having sex in the suit?” she asked curiously.

 

“Sort of, and in my terms ‘sort of’ means yes.” He grinned and pressed another kiss to her back. “JARVIS, check it off the list. And we are _so_ going to have a talk about your blatant disregard for the person that built you.”

 

“Of course, Sir.” the AI responded. “And might I say, it is always a pleasure watching you two work.”

 

Pepper laughed at JARVIS’ sassy words. Tony frowned, and pressed small kisses to her neck. “Don’t encourage him...” 


	5. Jealousy in the Limo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole ordeal with Aldrich Killian and The Mandarin was dealt with, Tony and Pepper adopt their penthouse in Stark Tower as their new home. And a new home always needs to be broken in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the lovely Anon on Tumblr that sent me the suggestion!

“Fiftieth Annual Policeman’s Benefit.” Tony said as he straightened his tie in the mirror of the bathroom at the event. “Can’t believe Pepper made me go. She’s not even here.”

 

“Technically, she made both of us go, and she said she had to pick up her dress at a friend’s place.” Happy said, standing next to him with a flat expression. “I don’t know why you’re always against going to one of these things. Free drinks, free food—“

 

“And all the annoying business chatter you can get.” Tony finished with roll of his eyes. He washed his hands in the sink and dried them off. He made his way towards the exit. “How is Pepper going to get here if you drove me?”

 

“She said she was going to have Winston drop her off.” Happy told him, as he opened the door.

 

Right as they stepped through the door, reporters were rushing past them, trying to get pictures of the person that had just arrived. Happy widened his eyes at the crowd.

 

“Wow, they’re acting like five Tony Starks just entered the building.” He snorted at his own joke, but noticed Tony wasn’t laughing at all, he was just staring at him in disbelief. Happy eventually stopped and made a flat face.

 

“As Stark Industries’ Head of Security, you should keep an eye on everyone.” Tony told him, and Happy nodded.

 

“You’re right, what am I thinking? I’ll head up stairs and keep an eye out from the top. I’ll signal you if I see any suspicious movement.” Happy told him, heading towards the stairs. Tony nodded out of habit. “It’s just a shame they didn’t make everyone wear badges.”

 

Tony made his way to the front of the building, curiously wondering who had just arrived. He brushed past the reporters, feeling their cameras flash behind him rapidly. His eyes widened in surprise, almost immediately, when he got to the front.

 

“Miss Potts, you are wearing a lovely dress today. May I ask who it is you’re wearing?” a reporter asked Pepper, sticking his microphone out to her.

 

Pepper’s dress was very elegant, smooth, and, much to Tony’s surprise, very revealing. Her dress was white on the front, with a forest green drape, and navy blue lining, around the middle, and navy blue in the back. The sleeves were elbow length, with the same green drape at the ends, and they were made of black, see through, material, revealing her bare arms and the sides of her breasts. The sides of the bottom of her dress also had black, see through, material, giving everyone a view of her wonderful bare legs, as well as her hip, and the sides of her butt, thus revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear (If anyone wanted a clear visual of the dress, it’s the dress Gwyneth Paltrow wore to the Iron Man 3 premiere in Los Angeles).

 

Pepper smiled wildly. “I am wearing Antonio Berardi. This dress is actually from his Fall 2013 collection.”

 

The reporter nodded. “Very beautiful. You look absolutely stunning.”

 

“Thank you.” She grinned more.

 

Tony’s mouth slipped open and hung there. He was trying to wrap his mind around the dress and how much it’s revealing. When she walked across the red carpet and towards the front of the event, trying to pose for the photographers on the way, everyone, including himself, could see a majority of the sides of her butt, as well as the outline of it. He was lost in his own fantasy until he heard a vast majority of the reports compliment her, wildly in fact, on her choice of attire for the benefit.

 

Tony clenched his fists in anger as everyone was clearly staring her ass— _his_ ass. He was angry that she was showing off everything to them—well, not everything, but it was quite a lot. And he thought the blue backless dress was enough for him to drool over. This dress was over the top, and not appropriate for anyone’s eyes that aren’t his.

 

He fixed himself up and puffed his chest out, ready to hit the next person that told her how beautiful she looked in that dress. When he walked up to her, she was in the middle of a small interview with a reporter.

 

“Do you have any comment on your recent clean energy deal you made with the Renewable Fuels Association?” the reporter asked her. Tony could see that his eyes were not focused on Pepper’s. And the thought of all these reporters staring at her legs made him fill with a jealous rage.

 

“Well, we like their ideas they have with the use of corn ethanol fuel, and we’re still in the works of a solid contract, but we like their ideas and hope to work alongside them to create—“

 

“—A better driven industry.” Tony finished her sentence, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. Pepper looked up at him in surprise; her lips eventually formed a small smile. “Right, Honey?”

 

Pepper continued to smile at him. “That is right, Tony.”

 

“Mr. Stark, any comments on the recent rescues in South Africa? People are saying The Avengers—“

 

Tony waved his hand and shook his head. “I have nothing to add.” He pulled Pepper away from the reporters and photographers. Everyone flashed pictures of them and held out their microphones, asking questions about their relationship, Stark Industries, The Avengers, etc.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally got to the main ballroom that was reserved for the benefit. He didn’t unwrap his arm from her waist until they got to a small cocktail table off to the side.

 

“That dress, Miss Potts.” he whispered roughly into her ear.

 

She smiled prominently. “What, Mr. Stark, what about the dress?”

 

“That should clearly remain in the closet, or better yet, how about the floor of our bedroom?” He smirked sexily at her, as he pumped his eyebrows suggestively.

 

She rolled her eyes, almost out of habit. “You definitely know how to charm a woman.” He smiled back.

 

Charles Rom, the Vice President of another company, came up to their table. “Miss Potts,” Tony noticed the way he was eyeing her, like he was undressing her with his eyes. Tony tried his best to hold back his fist, as the need to punch him directly in the face was growing quite rapidly. “you look absolutely amazing in that dress.”

 

“Thank you very much, Mr. Rom.”

 

“Oh please, call me Charles.” He smiled at her.

 

 _He thinks he’s so smooth just because he has a five o’clock shadow, a great smile, and black slick hair. His tuxedo sucks. I should tell Happy he looks suspicious_ , Tony thought to himself, as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

 

“Oh, Mr. Stark, I almost didn’t see you there.” Charles put his hand out.

 

Tony faked a smile and shook his hand. “Yeah, well, not everyone can stand out more than that hideous cheap tux you’re wearing.”

 

Pepper closed her eyes, and shook her head in disbelief and embarrassment.

 

“Yes, well, um...” The man pressed his lips together. “I’ll leave you two to enjoy the benefit. And, as always, it’s lovely to see you, Miss Potts.” He smiled wildly at her. Pepper nodded in response and watched him walk away.

 

She could feel the anger in the air that came from the man beside her. She turned her head to look at her boyfriend and found him angrily glaring at the crowd in front of them.

 

“Tony, why are you being like this?” She asked him sternly.

 

“I think the important question is why are you wearing that dress.” he whispered sternly.

 

Pepper scrunched her face up in disbelief. “What’s wrong with the dress?”

 

“What’s wrong with it?” he asked calmly, and then raised his voice a bit. “What’s wrong with it!? There is absolutely nothing wrong with it, Pepper, but the fact that the dress is revealing a majority of your body is making me go nuts.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him and smirked. “So, this dress is making you uncomfortable?”

 

“It’s making me want to punch every single guy in this room who is _obviously_ staring at your ass.” he said in frustration. “Seriously, you couldn’t have worn a different dress and saved _that_ for our bedroom?”

 

“It’s a dress, Tony. Not lingerie.” she told him with a stern tone.

 

“You are not allowed to wear that dress anymore after tonight.” he said with authority. “Period.”

 

Pepper shook her head at him and tried not to smile. She leaned into him and lingered mere centimeters from his face. She smiled sexily, and whispered, “You’re really cute when you’re jealous, Mr. Stark.”

 

He looked down at her lips and then at her, unsure what to do. He was stunned by her sex appeal and that sexy glare she gave him. “I—I mean it.” He stuttered nervously.

 

Pepper looked behind her and saw the CEO of JR Corporations. She heavily sighed and put her hand on top of his. “Harold has been eyeing me this whole time.”

 

“Excuse me?” Tony blurted out angrily, ready to hit this ‘Harold’ guy in jaw.

 

“He’s the CEO of JR Corporations, and don’t worry, he’s only been eyeing me because he’s been meaning to ask me about the contract we sealed last week. He’s very controlling. Try not to punch everyone in this room, okay?” she said with a wink as she sauntered away from him and towards the CEO.

 

“Pepper, come back here. I am not done indirectly telling you how sexy to look!”, he hissed at her, but she was already out of earshot, and out of his reach.

 

He stood there, at the cocktail table, and gave mean sour looks to everyone that so much as glanced at his girlfriend. Happy entered the ballroom and saw Tony standing off to the side.

 

“Well, I haven’t spotted anything out of the ordinary. I think everything is all clear.” Happy said, turning to Tony. Once he saw the angry look on his face, he immediately raised his eyebrows in curiosity. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Tony said sarcastically, crossing his arms across his chest, “Just peachy.”

 

Happy turned his head to look in the same direction as him, and saw the backside of a very beautiful woman. The dress looked stunning, albeit revealing. “Wow, that’s a great dress—“

 

“That’s Pepper.” Tony grumbled angrily and eyed his former bodyguard.

 

Happy caught himself and widened his eyes in shock. “Oh.”

 

For Pepper, the night was filled with compliments on her dress, various conversations with business men, and a very angry Tony Stark. Throughout most of the benefit, she could feel his eyes on her, and when she did turn to look at him, he still held the same angry expression.

 

About two hours into mingling with business men, she walked over to Tony.

 

“Having fun?” He asked, as he was by the bar, sipping on a glass of vodka, that had a few olives in it. She reached for the glass and took it from him, sipping on the liquid and eating the olives.

 

“Very.” She teased. “Have fun yourself?”

 

“Oh yeah, everyone that wants to bother me about The Avengers and our clean energy initiative is a real hoot.” he said sarcastically. “Tell me again why I came here.”

 

“Because you don’t want to end up sleeping on the couch tonight.” She grinned at him.

 

He nodded. “Oh, yes. The exact reason I forgot about, and yet you had to drag poor Happy along.”

 

“He enjoys his job as Head of Security, Tony. Don’t be mean to him.” She nudged him in the ribs.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and nodded willingly. “When can we leave this place?”

 

“After Dr. Johnson gives his speech, and after we have a dance.” she said, handing him the now-empty vodka glass. He looked down at the empty glass, hoping there was some left, and just glared at her. “Mm.” he hummed.

 

Dr. Johnson ended up giving quite a long speech, as he thanked the police force and the academy for their hard work. It was a beautifully produced twenty minute speech, and by Tony’s standards, could’ve been said in two sentences. After everyone clapped, people resumed their mingling, Pepper grabbed Tony’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her possessively and as closely as possible. Pepper put her hand on his shoulder and grabbed his free hand, allowing them to sway with the beautiful and romantic music.

 

Tony kissed her cheek. “Even though I’ve been a real sour puss tonight, I just wanted to let you know that you look amazing in that dress.”

 

Pepper smiled wildly. “Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself in that tux of yours.”

 

“Mm, you mean the one you picked out for me and left on our bed?” He beamed at her.

 

“Oh, that was me?” she added sarcastically, giving him a sly grin.

 

He gave her a bitter look. “You know, I’m completely capable of picking out my own clothes.”

 

“Mm.” She hummed in acknowledgement. She enjoyed their personal time together during these benefits. It gave everyone else a glimpse of their life together; strong, capable, workable, and grounded. As she rest her head on his shoulder, he kissed the top of her head, hoping that she would forgive him for being jealous the entire night.

 

After they enjoyed their romantic dance, they signaled Happy to get the limo ready, and walked towards the entrance, along with a few other people that had enough fun for one night. Reporters and photographers were still outside, asking people questions, hoping to get their opinions across, and so on.

 

Once their limo arrived, and Happy opened backseat door for them, he and Pepper made their way towards the car. Photographers were snapping pictures at them, hoping to get a perfect shot of the lovely couple. They shouted at them to look their way, but all Tony wanted to do was get Pepper, and that sexy revealing dress, out of view.

 

At the last second, before Tony could close the door, he heard one photographer whistle and shout, “Very sexy, Miss Potts!”

 

Tony slammed the door shut, furious that everyone was obviously eyeing his girlfriend’s ass and chest the entire night. Pepper noticed Tony’s rotten mood and took his hand in hers.

 

“Calm down, Tony. They’re just photographers.” she said, trying to reassure him.

 

Tony grumbled something incoherently and glanced down at her, wishing he had brought his Iron Man suit so he could successfully, and forcefully, advert all stares.

 

Happy, from the front of the limo, turned his head through the small divider. “Going home?”

 

“Yes, Happy. Thank you.” Pepper smiled at him.

 

“Want to stop by Burger King?” Happy asked Tony.

 

Tony shook his head. “Not tonight.” He tried masking his anger, but it didn’t work. “Happy, could you give Pepper and I some privacy?”

 

“Sure.” Happy nodded and pressed a button to raise the divider up.

 

Once the divider slotted into place, giving them full privacy, thanks to the addition of the tinted windows, Tony immediately and roughly kissed Pepper on the lips.

 

Pepper hummed through the wet kiss and pushed against him a little. “Tony,” she breathed. “what—“

 

He buried his face in her neck, kissing it roughly, almost leaving marks. “This damn dress.” he mumbled huskily.

 

Pepper closed her eyes in pleasure, and tried not to moan. All efforts were breached once she felt Tony’s hand sliding up her dress.

 

“Tony, stop.” She muttered, wishing he wouldn’t. “You can’t wait until we get home?”

 

He pulled away and started hiking up her dress, knowing full well, thanks to the dress itself, that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. “All night that dress has been tormenting me.”

 

Once he pulled the dress up, he roughly pulled her onto his lap. As she was forced to straddle him, she felt him grind his crotch into her folds, letting low moans escape her lips. “Tony...” She breathed hotly.

 

Tony felt his cock harden through his pants as they grinded against each other. He gritted his teeth together and roughly grabbed her by the waist. “You have no idea how much I wanted to take you to the bathroom and fuck you in the stalls.” he grounded out angrily.

 

Tony reached for the zipper on the back of the dress and pulled it down swiftly. He lowered the top of her dress off her shoulders and noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra either.

 

“Dear god, Pepper.” he breathed as he massaged her breasts with his hands.

 

“Mm, Tony...” she moaned lightly. She grinded against him, feeling her folds moisten alongside the bulge, underneath her, grow and harden at an accelerated pace. He leaned up and sucked on one of her breasts. She felt his tongue swirl around the nipple and then felt him suck on it gently. When he pulled away from her breasts entirely, she took the opportunity to take charge. She climbed off his lap, ignoring the growls he gave her, and kneeled between his legs. He watched, fixated, as she undid his belt buckle, and pulled down his pants and boxers. He moaned loudly as he felt her cup his balls and stroke his hard veined penis.

 

“Pepper...” he breathed.

 

Pepper continued her advances on his cock and sucked on the tip, swirling her tongue over the slit. He painfully closed his eyes from the spike in pleasure, trying to holdback the growing feeling in his stomach. She sucked harder, rapidly stroked the shaft of his penis, and massaged his balls.

 

She pulled away after a few seconds and slowly, harshly, and punishingly, stroked his hard throbbing cock. She took pleasure in hearing him breathe deeply, as she watched pre-come dribble out of the slit of his cock. She licked it off with the tip of her tongue, sending Tony’s body into overdrive.

 

He growled angrily and possessively, and grabbed her wrists to stop her from continuing her ministrations. He hiked up her dress further, and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him, once again, and felt his hard cock press against her soaking folds, threatening to breach them with a push of the hips. He reached between their bodies and guided the tip of his cock to her rest between her folds.

 

Pepper glared at him passionately, urging him to thrust into her. He smirked sexily as she rested her hands on his shoulders, trying to support herself for the anticipated pounding.

 

He swiftly and roughly thrust into her. She screamed and moaned, not paying attention to the other side of the divider.

 

Once Happy heard a few loud moans, he rolled his eyes knowingly, and turned up the music a few notches. With a help of some headphones and an auxiliary jack, he jammed to The Beatles uninterrupted.

 

“You just had to wear this damn dress.” Tony growled at Pepper, setting a punishing and rough pace as he thrust up into her. Pepper grinded against him wantonly, letting low moans escape her lips at will.

 

She smiled down at him, not paying attention to his hands on her waist that were allowing him to pound into her. “If I knew you were going to act this way, I would’ve wore this dress sooner.”

 

He growled louder and rammed into her, hitting her sweet spot, and producing a loud moan of pleasure from both ends. “All those guys,” He pushed her hips back and forth, letting the grind-fest begin. “looking at you like they owned you,” he lifted her off him, pulling out, but leaving the tip of his hard cock in between her folds. “like they think they could have you!” He slammed her back down onto him, making her scream in pain and pleasure.

 

She buried her head into his shoulder and moaned into his ear, as the rough pace got rougher. He pumped in and out of her, massaging her walls, and hitting her sweet spot.

 

“You’ll never be theirs.” He growled into her ear and proceeded to ram back into her. Pepper gasped at his rough voice against her neck, in time with his hips crashing into the bottom of her thighs. “You’ll always be _mine_!”

 

This time, he hit the bull’s eye on her sweet spot. Pepper yelped in pleasure and moaned loudly. She grinded against him and felt her orgasm rush over her without warning. She closed her eyes and let herself moan freely as the waves overtook her. Tony felt her walls squeeze and milk him entirely, throwing him over the edge as well. He gasped, and slowly thrust in and out of her, helping them both ride out their climax, and at the same time let her milk his throbbing cock until every last drop of semen was out.

 

Pepper shuddered and stilled. She laid her head against his shoulder, breathing heavily into his neck. Tony had his eyes closed and breathed heavily alongside her. He let out a few shallow thrusts before stopping completely. Pepper kissed his cheek and sat up to kiss him on the lips. She cupped his face with her hands, and kissed him soundly and sweetly. Her tongue danced with his; they weren’t competing for dominance. They were kissing lovingly, cherishing each other as if this were the last night they were going to spend together.

 

When they pulled away, she rested her forehead against his. She smiled wildly and breathed, “So, you like the dress?”

 

He smirked and nodded, still out of breath. “Yeah.”

 

“I knew you’d like it.” They both opened their eyes and they both gazed at each other. “Maybe I should leave this dress at home.”

 

He shrugged. “Maybe, but next time you wear that, expect the same results.”

 

“Have men ogle me the entire night, or have rough sex in the car with you?” she asked questionably.

 

“Both.” he breathed. “Definitely both.” He nodded.

 

He slipped out of her, producing whimpering from both sides, and helped her zip up her dress. He pulled up his pants and tucked himself back in. When the car stopped in front of the StarkTower, it was well after midnight. Happy opened the back door and thanked the lord when he saw that they were both fully dressed.

 

Pepper climbed out first, giving Happy a slight smile, but avoiding all eye contact, which was to be expected. Tony climbed out first and grinned at Happy, not caring that he might, or might not have, heard them and their ‘argument’.

 

“Everything work out between you two?” Happy asked, closing the door.

 

“Oh yeah.” Tony nodded. “I think she gets where I’m coming from.”

 

Happy tried not to chuckle at the double meaning behind his words, and managed to nodded altogether. “Great. Well, good night, you two.”

 

“Night, Happy.” Pepper said, still looking away.

 

“See you.” Tony waved behind him, as he placed a possessive arm around Pepper’s waist.

 

After Happy watched the two enter the building without any problems, he stared at the limo and shook his head. “Great, now I have to get it cleaned.” he muttered angrily to himself. “You’d think they’d be able to keep it in their pants. I feel bad for JARVIS.”


	6. Jealousy in the Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole ordeal with Aldirch Killian and The Mandarin was dealt with, Tony and Pepper adopt their penthouse in Stark Tower as their new home. And a new home always needs to be broken in.

“That was fun.” Tony smiled, as he and Pepper rode the limo back home. Pepper, on the other hand, wasn’t smiling. She was anything but happy with him.

 

Tony wore his usual tux, and complimented Pepper’s light purple dress with a purple tie. Her dress wasn’t anything fancy, nor did it reveal much. It was a simple strapless dress that hugged her body comfortably and perfectly.

 

“Mm.” Pepper hummed in acknowledgement. She wasn’t in the mood to agree, or disagree, with him.

 

The event they had just left was the Annual Fireman’s Benefit, which was supposed to be relaxing and enjoyable, but Pepper didn’t enjoy herself one bit, with the main reason being the person sitting next to her.

 

Throughout the entire night, Tony was surrounded by women in revealing dresses. A lot of them, if not all of them, chatted him up like they completely forgot he was in a relationship. Pepper didn’t want to say anything at first, since the last benefit, a few weeks ago, consisted of men drooling over her. Upon Tony’s request, the dress was hung in the back of their closet, never to be touched until he deemed it appropriate.

 

Happy, again, accompanied them to the event, since he wanted to uphold his role as Head of Security for Stark Industries, plus it gave him something to do on a Saturday night. He didn’t want to say anything to the couple, but he could sense Pepper’s anger a mile away. He definitely needed to teach Tony how to hone his ‘angry-Pepper’ senses.

 

He glanced behind him at the two inside his limo, and saw a cheerful Tony and a very angry Pepper. He sighed to himself and thought, _their evening could go one of two ways; one, being angry make-up sex, and the other, being Tony sleeping on the front porch of  Stark Tower for the night_.

 

“Did you want to stop by Burger King tonight?” Happy asked, hoping to relieve the obvious tension stemming from the back.

 

Tony and Pepper both answered at the same time; he said yes, and she said no. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his gaze towards Pepper.

 

“We can just go through drive-thru. It won’t take more than five minutes.” he told her.

 

Pepper pressed her lips together, trying not to reveal her obvious hatred for him. “Fine, then.”

 

He frowned at her in worry, as he had only begun to notice their lack of communication and contact. He nudged the side of his thigh with the back of his hand. “Everything okay, Pepper?”

 

Happy heard him and casually looked in the rear view mirror, curious to how their conversation will go.

 

“Yeah.” Pepper answered flatly. “Just peachy.”

 

“Oh, good. For a minute, I thought you were mad at me for some reason.” A sigh of relief left him. She rolled her eyes and angrily looked out of her own window.

 

“Christ...” Happy muttered under his breath in frustration. “...world known genius and he can’t even pick up obvious signals.”

 

They stopped by Burger King for a few minutes. Tony ordered a few cheese burgers, while Pepper stayed silent the whole time. On the way back to the StarkTower, Tony munched on his burgers while Pepper stole a french fry every so often. The ride to the front of the Tower was uneventful, mainly because Tony was completely oblivious.

 

Once the car stopped, Tony hopped out of the car and offered his hand to Pepper. Pepper didn’t even acknowledge his offer as she slipped out of the limo and towards the front of StarkTower. Tony furrowed his eyebrows while she showed her back to him, confused and befuddled.

 

Happy came around the back and closed the door behind Tony. “You know Pepper is angry at you, right?”

 

“What?” Tony asked, turning to face him and then at his girlfriend. “No...” He shook his head. “...Really?”

 

Happy shook his head and pressed his lips together. “It isn’t obvious?”

 

“I thought she was on her period, or something.” Tony said bluntly.

 

Happy raised his eyebrows. “Wow, let me know when you plan tell her that, so I can grab a bucket of popcorn and watch you get your ass kicked.”

 

“Why is Pepper made at me?” Tony asked him, still confused.

 

“Maybe you should go ask her?” Happy raised his eyebrows at him, as he walked back to the driver’s seat of the limo. “You know, something couples usually do; they talk things over.”

 

“But—“ Before he could get another word in, Happy drove away. Tony looked up at Pepper’s leaving form and heavily sighed. Pepper wasn’t usually angry at him; frustrated and annoyed, yes, but angry was another story. As Tony walked through the double doors and towards Pepper, he was trying to think of the reasons as to why she would be angry at him. The night was perfect, for him at least. He and Pepper shared a couple dances, they both mingled with other guests, mainly businessmen, despite his protests, and he didn’t drink too much.

 

As they entered their private elevator, Tony stared at Pepper and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Pepper?” He asked calmly.

 

“What, Tony?” She replied angrily and sternly. She hit the button to start their ascent to their penthouse with force and let the doors slowly close by themselves.

 

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that you’re mad at me.” He sounded very cautious of his words.

 

“I don’t know, Tony. Does it sound like I’m angry at you?” She asked in frustration.

 

Tony paused to stare at her. The silence between them wasn’t as awkward as it was terrifying. “Nnn-Yes?”

 

“Those women were all over you as if you were a plastic surgeon,” Pepper said angrily. “I mean, do they even know you’re in a relationship?”

 

“So, you _are_ mad at me?”

 

Pepper’s hands flew in the air as frustration and anger overtook her. “Yes, Tony! Yes, I am angry at you!” she practically yelled.

 

“Why?” Tony raised an eyebrow, hoping he didn’t get murdered tonight.

 

“Because, those women acted like they’ve never seen a man before, and you acted like they didn’t bother you.”

 

He shrugged. “They didn’t.”

 

Pepper whipped her head around to glare at him.

 

“I’m guessing that is not what you wanted to hear.” Tony mentally stepped back. He pressed his lips together and hastily tried to think of something to save himself. “Pepper, you know I wasn’t interested in them. If it bothered you so much, you should’ve told me.”

 

“I didn’t want to look possessive, besides, it looked like you were having a great time.” She angrily looked away.

 

“I wasn’t.” He grazed her wrist with his fingers and smiled sweetly. “Trust me. It would’ve been better if we didn’t have to talk to those other people, because I would have much rather spent the entire night next to you.”

 

“ ‘Those other people’, you mean the CEO’s and contractors that helps the company function _in general_?” Pepper tried not to smile, but it escaped her lips.

 

“Yeah.” He returned the smile. “Let’s just ditch the company, go to Venice, and start a new life there.” His voice was calming and apologetic, something Pepper wasn’t used to, but, at the same time, cherished it.

 

Pepper smirked. “As lovely as that sounds, I’m afraid that’s out of the question.”

 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a light kiss to her temple. “For what it’s worth, they were all very bland and uninteresting, and not as nearly as exciting as you are.” He smiled down at her with that ridiculous and contagious smile of his.

 

She smiled back and shook her head at him. “You’re lucky I like you 12% of the time.”

 

His grin grew wide kissed her cheek. “So, we’re okay?” he asked apologetically. “You’re not mad at me anymore?”

 

Pepper pressed her lips together and thought about it for a second. Girls surrounded him the minute they got there, and anyone could tell that Pepper was beyond jealous, angry, and frustrated the entire night. It was only by sheer chance that Happy didn’t say anything, other wise she would’ve told him to hurl something at Tony’s head. She wasn’t about to let all of her anger leave just like that. His charming and husky voice, in addition to those deep brown eyes of his, always sucked her into succumbing forgiveness, which was why it was always hard to stay mad at him. The longest she’s ever been mad at him, for as long as she could remember, was a couple days, maybe even three, but no more that that. The mental images of those women prancing around him and flirting with him like they had a chance, made her blood boil.

 

Pepper slapped her hand against the emergency stop button and angrily pushed him against the wall. His back collided into the red velvet covered wall and gasped in surprise. The elevator stopped abruptly, shaking them a bit, but neither of them got caught off balance.

 

His eyes widened and his breath hitched. “Pepper—“

 

“Shut up,” she growled. “It’s always the same thing.” Tony swallowed hard, scared, and somewhat turned on. “You’ll turn on that stupid charm of yours and all of my anger will be gone, just like that. I’m sick of it and I’m so fed up with you.” She pressed her lips roughly against his and kissed him.

 

Her hands tugged his tie loose, and eventually, pulled it off his neck. When she pulled away, Tony felt light headed, as his brain wasn’t processing everything instantly. He still wasn’t sure what was happening until he felt her rub against him. Her thigh pressed against his groin and he gasped from the sudden pleasure.

 

Pepper pushed his hands behind his back while he was still confused, and used his silk tie to tie his wrists together. She pressed her hand against his stomach and let it slowly drift south.

 

Tony’s brain caught up with him as her hand brushed past his belt. “Christ, Pepper.”

 

“I hate you so much.” she breathed back. Her hand cupped him through his black dress pants and noticed something was missing. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Really?”

 

“You said we were late.” He smirked, enjoying the sight.

 

“So, you went commando?” She raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded with a slight shrug, and she merely rolled her eyes. “You’re such a whore.”

 

He grinned sexily and roughly said, “God, I love it when you talk dirty.” He tugged at the tie that was securely wrapped around his wrists and smirked. “Turns me on.”

 

“Shut up.” She palmed him through his dress pants and heard a low moan escape his lips. His eyes rolled back and felt his cock stir awake. Her hand pressed itself against his aching semi-hard erection, and each rub was more pleasurable than the last, probably because the inside of his dress pants felt similar to the fabric of one of Pepper’s underwear.

 

The faint memories of her grinding against his bare hard erection in only her underwear made him increasingly hard. He groaned, as his erection was now visible through his pants. She kneeled in front of him and ran her tongue along the long bulging area. He groaned loudly as he felt her tongue run along the shaft. He tugged at his bonds again, illogically hoping they loosened since the last struggle, and of course, they had not.

 

He didn’t know he was shallowly thrusting against her palm until he felt her hands press against his thighs. He desperately looked down, hoping she was going to end the pleasurable suffering, but to his surprise, she continued to run her tongue against his clothed erection.

 

Her tongue ran from the base, down to the tip, and vice-versa, making him groan in undeniable pleasure. He gritted his teeth in frustration; he knew she wasn’t going to stop until he whimpered and begged. She was always like that when she dominated him. She just loved seeing him squirm and writhe, knowing she was the one that caused it, that controlled it, and that she made him make pretty noises.

 

She stopped after the fifth time and pressed her mouth against the bulging tip of his hard cock. She sucked and nipped at the wonderful sight, wondering if he had leaked pre-come yet. Tony closed his eyes and let the back of his head hit the velvet wall of their private elevator. His mouth hung open as he moaned her name.

 

“Pepper...” he breathed. His eyes eventually opened and drifted down to look at her. There was anger and hunger in her eyes, and she looked determined to make him pay for all the years of stress, frustration, and sleepless nights he caused. He wasn’t sure if begging was going to work anymore.

 

She pushed back the folds around the crotch of his pants to reveal the thin black zipper. It was the last line of defense for his hard throbbing cock. He wasn’t sure if he was thankful he went commando, or not, since chafing wouldn’t be an issue with the clothes he was wearing. Pepper skillfully bit the zipper and dragged it down.

 

Tony let a low moan escape as air rushed past the zipper and brushed against his exposed member. Pepper wrapped her fingers delicately around his throbbing cock and slowly pulled it out. He wasn’t sure if he was thankful that the pants were tailored to avoid chafing, as he knew Pepper wasn’t going to bother with his belt.

 

He tried to hold his ground when he felt her breath swim around his balls. He almost lost it when she ran her tongue from between his balls, along the underside of his cock, and to the tip. He shook in his spot and groaned lowly, trying to suppress the growing urge to beg her to make him come.

 

“Mm, god damn it...” He groaned loudly and huskily, with his eyes closed.

 

She grabbed him by the belt and yanked him down forcefully. He slid down the velvet wall, with his wrists behind him, still bound together, and lowered himself into a sitting position. He stared at her, unsure of the torturous thoughts she currently had. She pressed her hand against the underside of his aching cock and rubbed the shaft, up and down, roughly.

 

He squirmed under her hand, as the pressure was making it unbearably pleasurable for him. He whimpered as his hips, despite moving slightly, caused more friction that he had anticipated. His throbbing big cock leaked against his dress shirt as she wrapped her hand around the edge of the tip and rubbed his pre-come all over the head, and on the slit.

 

Tony brought his head back in pleasure and moaned. The pretty noises that rushed out of his mouth stopped abruptly when he felt hot soft lips press against his. She pressed her body against him, hovering ever so slightly above his cock that rested against the lower part of his stomach.

 

He hummed against her lips, taking all the dominance her tongue forced. He struggled against his bonds again, thinking that he could rip through them, but it only resulted in sore and red wrists. He felt her dress flutter daintily against his hard cock, which was quite the opposite of how the situation was turning out. Pepper picked up the hem of her dress and pressed herself against his leaking member.

 

Tony gasped, as she pulled away, and stared at her in shock with wide eyes. “You’re not wearing any underwear.”

 

Pepper smirked as she brought his hard throbbing cock between her folds and rocked against him roughly. His breath hitched as her soaking folds coated his shaft.

 

“Like I said, we were late.” she responded seductively. Tony grinded his teeth as the intense urge to roughly thrust into her took over his body, but all he could produce were shallow thrusts, as his wrists were still bound. Pepper yanked out his dress shirt from his pants and tore it open, making a couple buttons clatter onto the ground. His blazer and dress shirt were spread open, giving her clear access to his exposed chest.

 

“Pepper...” he grounded out, trying not to moan from the bouts of pleasure that was produced by her grinding. “...untie me.”

 

“I’m so fucking angry at you, Tony.” She roughly grinded against him and scraped her nails against his chest, making him yelp in mixture of pain and pleasure. “You think you can get away with all the shit you put me through for the past decade?” She brought her lips to his neck and bit gently, but hard enough to leave a mark.

 

“Shit,” he cursed, unknowingly rocking against her.

 

“I hate you,” she told him roughly and angrily. “I hate you so much.”

 

She reached between them and pressed her thumb against his tip, rubbing roughly and pleasurably. He hummed lowly and felt her rub the tip of his hard leaking cock along the inside of her wet folds. She sank down onto him and rode him roughly. It didn’t feel like she was going to stop until they both came, which was fine with Tony, as long as she didn’t tease him anymore.

 

She pressed herself against his exposed chest and rested her head against his chest, while he pressed his lips against her exposed neck, and moaned against her skin. She grinded faster and harder against him, and felt his moans send shockwaves throughout her body. His slick rock hard cock massaged her walls, and despite the lack of action from his end, his shallow thrusts managed to hit her sweet spot, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.

 

Pepper moaned loudly against his chest and rocked harder, desperately trying to bring them both to the edge.

 

“Tony,” she moaned against his hot sweaty chest. “You’re such a jerk.”

 

He grinned, despite the amounts of pleasure that surged through his body, and pressed a hot kiss to her neck. “We’ll talk over dinner,” he managed to say.

 

Pepper brought her hand between their bodies and wrapped two of her fingers around the base of his hard member. Sinking down and pumping his shaft with her fingers sent him over the edge.

 

He forcefully closed his eyes, grinded his teeth together and grunted loudly, up until he couldn’t hold back a shout, shooting hot white streams of come into her. Pepper pulled her fingers away and continued to ride him, milking him for every drop he had left to give and helping him ride his orgasm out. Tony panted against her shoulder, as the most pleasurable orgasm left his body, exhausting him of his energy and semen.

 

She wasn’t done yet; she still hadn’t come, and he couldn’t bring himself to mind as she continued to ride him. He couldn’t soften as she continued to pump his hard cock for more friction. Tony was almost towards the point of sensitivity, making him desperately thrust up into her.

 

He hit her sweet spot and sent her over the edge. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Her eyes were wide, almost surprised of the amazing orgasm that shook through her body. At the last second, she moaned loudly and heavily, frantically trying to hold on as her walls convulsed.

 

Tony gave a few more shallow thrusts in efforts to help her ride out her own orgasm, and stilled after she did. He was still panting against her neck when she finished. He closed his eyes, spent of all energy, and pressed a kiss against the lining of her jaw.

 

“You are so hot when you’re talking dirty and dominating me.” He grinned against her ear.

 

She pulled away from his exposed chest, still straddling him, and simply grinned.

 

“I’m guessing all those years of frustration, anger, and hatred towards me paid off?” He raised an eyebrow and gave a sly smile.

 

She shrugged, still trying to catch her breath. Her lips formed a small smile as he shifted in his spot, ever so slightly.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, because I’d definitely opt to have this happen again, but you should really do something about all that bottled up anger.” He tilted his head to the side, feeling exhaustion wash over him. “Again, I’m not complaining. Feel free to do this to me whenever you want.”

 

Pepper laughed and hit him in the chest with her fist. “Green suits you more.”

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you got jealous.” He grinned. “Although, the jealous sex now seems to be one of my favorites.”

 

She shook her head at him and breathlessly responded, “I guess this makes us even.”

 

“Until it happens again.” A sly and devious smile graced his lips.

 

Pepper glared angrily at him. “Don’t even think about it, or else I won’t be so gentle next time.”

 

He widened his eyes in shock. “This was gentle? So, what was last week, a gentle boat ride at the Pirates of the Caribbean in Disneyland?” He eyed her up and down, and had lust in his eyes. “If this is gentle, I really want to know what rough sex with you is like. When is the next benefit we have to attend?”

 

She hit him in the chest again, and he reacted with a sly grin.

 

“JARVIS, open up the list of ‘Things That Shouldn’t Be Forgotten’, and add jealous and rough sex with Pepper.” Tony spoke out loud.

 

“Of course, Sir. Seeing as there was no actual emergency, I’ve taken the liberty of with holding all primary protocols when the emergency button is pressed. I have resumed the ascent to your desired floor,” the AI responded.

 

“Pepper, untie me.” Tony told her.

 

Pepper, still straddling him, reached around his body and tried to untie the tie around his wrists. “I can’t, it won’t loosen.”

 

“What?” he responded quite loudly. “Did you double knot it, or something!?”

 

“Loosely—did you try to rip your way out?” she squeaked, trying her best to untie it.

 

“Well, yeah,” he said, as-a-matter-of-factly. “who doesn’t when they’re dominated and teased during sex? It’s instinct, Pepper.” He wriggled in his spot, already softening.

 

“Would you stop struggling?” she asked loudly.

 

“Pepper, I’m not—Just get off me and let me lean over, so you can get a better view.” he grumbled in frustration.

 

“I can feel the knots, Tony. I don’t need to ‘get a better view’.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“That’s not why I’m asking you to get off me.” He muttered and wriggled.

 

“Tony—“

 

“Oh my god!” A person behind them exclaimed.

 

Pepper and Tony didn’t even notice the elevator doors opened, as they were too busy trying to figure out some problems of their own. She looked behind her and Tony looked over her shoulder; they both stared at a very flustered and red Steve Rogers.

 

“Are you serious!?” Steve shouted; blush blossomed over his cheeks, as he clamped his hand over his mouth in shock.

 

“Oh dear god.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh god.” Pepper turned her head to face Tony, stilling on top of him, unsure of what to do, or say, other than panic and hope Steve won’t remember this every time they see each other.

 

“Damn it, Rogers,” Tony struggled to get his wrists free. “What the hell are you doing in our penthouse?”

 

“Your penthouse?” Steve managed to mutter. “This—JARVIS told me the elevator made an emergency stop, and I was on the tenth floor in the gym. I was worried, so I climbed up the stairs and stopped the elevator.”

 

“Who the hell—JARVIS, I thought you said you didn’t go through the primary protocols!” Tony yelled up at the ceiling, clearly frustrated, as it was one time too many that someone has walked in on them.

 

“Alerting all personnel in the building was not part of the primary protocols,” the AI responded.

 

“Al—All personnel!? Christ, I’m going to rewire you into a penguin’s mating call and soak your mother board in grape flavored Gatorade – the flavor no one likes!” Tony shouted.

 

“I’m just going to send you guys back up, but seriously, in the elevator?” Steve furrowed his eyebrows, leaning into the elevator and shielding his eyes at the same time. He pressed the button to their penthouse and embarrassingly looked away. The elevator doors closed, giving Tony and Pepper their much needed privacy.

 

“We need to stop.” Pepper told him.

 

“Stop, what?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Having sex?”

 

“Having sex out in the open. First it was Bruce in the lab, and now it’s Steve in the elevator.”

 

“Not my fault this time.” Tony mentally raised his hands up in defense. “You’re the one that pressed the emergency stop button.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Pepper nodded. “So, we’re even, on both counts.”

 

“Pepper.” Tony said flatly.

 

“What?” she asked, still embarrassed about Steve ‘walking’ in on them.

 

“As much as I love it when you’re on top of me, please untie me.”

 

Pepper smiled sexily and whispered into his ear, “If I get up, everything is going to drip out.”

 

Tony’s breathing hitched as he felt his softening cock twitch inside her. “Damn it, Pepper.”


	7. When Was the Last Time They did it in the Shower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole ordeal with Aldrich Killian and The Mandarin was dealt with, Tony and Pepper adopt the penthouse in Stark Tower as their new home. And a new home always needs to be broken in.

“Oh god, Pepper...” Tony moaned, as he buried himself deep into Pepper. Sweat dripped down his forehead as their sticky bodies moved together. Skin slapped again skin and pleasurable moaning filled the room as the two fought for release. His stomach pressed against hers as he grinded her into the mattress. Her hands wrapped around his sweaty body as he moved above her.

 

“Tony...” Pepper moaned. “Don’t—“ She paused to let out a low moan. “—Don’t stop.”

 

She wrapped her hands tight around him as she felt his thrusting hips speed up; her forearms sticking against his sweaty body. He groaned in her ear, and what felt like the third earth shattering orgasm she had in the past half hour soon took over her body.

 

He came alongside her with a growl and a few grunts. His cock spurted hot streams of come into her, all while her walls convulsed and constricted around him. After a few pleasurable shallow thrusts that allowed him to coat her walls with his semen, he slipped out of her with a whimper and fell onto the spot beside her on their bed.

 

He panted and let his hand fall onto his stomach. He could feel a cold breeze hit their bodies as the sweat on the nape of his neck ran down his upper back. Pepper’s eyes were closed, and her lips formed a wide grin. He turned his head to make sure she was okay and soon smiled alongside her.

 

“That...” Pepper panted. “...that was—“

 

“The best ‘I’m sorry’ sex you’ve ever had?” He rolled over to press himself against her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled the covers over their bodies.

 

She opened her eyes and gazed up at him. Those brown chocolate eyes of his always seemed to pressure her into forgiveness whenever she met them, and they seemed to be successful ninety-five percent of the time. She pressed herself against his body and he lifted up his arm to bring her in.

 

“Definitely _something_.” Pepper said, in content.

 

Before Afghanistan, he wasn’t the cuddling type, but that was only because he didn’t want to cuddle with a random stranger, and cling to a sweaty body that he didn’t have any interest in, but Pepper was somehow different. Although, it doesn’t mean they immediately cuddled after their first time, it took a while for him to get used to cuddling, with and without clothes.

 

He pushed his leg in between hers, while she did the same, and they laid there, tangled together below the waist, embracing the other person’s warmth. He held her at a small distance with his hands resting on her waist.

 

She bent her head forward, enjoying the peaceful time they had together, all while ignoring the circumstances that led them there.

 

“I really am sorry, though.” He spoke again.

 

She looked up to face him. Her face was displayed her emotions; content and tired. She closed her eyes and felt exhaustion take over, but she opened her eyes again when she felt his warm and comforting hand on her cheek.

 

“I’m not mad about it, Tony.” Pepper said, taking his hand off her cheek to press it against the space on the mattress between them.

 

He smirked. “I’ve known you for twelve years, Pepper. Ten of which I was basically drunk out of my mind, but I’ve grown to know when you’re angry at me. And right now, I know you still are.”

 

She smiled softly. “I’m not as mad as I was a few hours ago,” she corrected herself.

 

“Of course you aren’t.” He chuckled. “We just had sex, which, by the way, was amazing.”

 

She looked at him with droopy eyes and sighed. “Let’s just talk about it in the morning, okay?”

 

Tony frowned and saw her slowly close her eyes. She was falling closer and closer to sleep, and one thing he didn’t want to have to deal with in the morning was an angry and cranky Pepper. So, he allowed her to fall asleep, but just because they were in a small fight didn’t mean they rejected all forms of physical contact.

 

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in to press her naked body against his. She rested her head on his chest, and in her exhaustion, she agreed to cuddling. He pulled the comforter over their bodies and waited until her breathing evened out. Her hand stayed on the scar in the middle of his chest, where the Arc Reactor used to be, while she fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat. A few seconds after she slipped into a dreamless slumber, he followed her.

 

He woke up to an empty bed the next morning. He turned his head to investigate the cold spot on the bed and noticed the bathroom light was on, as well as the shower head.

 

Tony rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and mumbled, “What time is it, JARVIS?”

 

“It is currently 7:21 AM, Sir. It’s 58 degrees Fahrenheit, lightly cloudy with a five percent chance of rain,” the AI announced. “Would you like me to read the front page of the Los Angeles Times?”

 

“No,” Tony fluttered his eyes open. He turned his head to look at the bathroom door once more and frowned. When Pepper usually said they’d continue their talk in the morning, she usually waited until they were both calm and willing to communicate. Of course, this was only after they started their romantic relationship. Before, Pepper would make sure he heard her no matter what he was doing, because she knew he would just nod and most likely not pay attention. He wanted their relationship to work, and her willingness to sit down with him and talk was more than enough encouragement for him.

 

Tony didn’t want to wait until she got out of the shower, so he decided they were going to have their conversation _in_ the shower. His desperation to fix things was probably caused by the fact that he stood her up at their date night, last night, which, to his explanation, was not his fault. The last time he ate without her, she was only mildly angry, but this time, since he stood her up, she was furious.

 

 He ruffled his hair with his hand and yawned lightly. He swung his legs off the bed and brought the thin sheet off his naked body. He walked sleepily towards the bathroom door and opened it. He didn’t really need to knock since they had been living together for almost half a year. They were very much used to each other’s sudden entrance into their personal space. Ever since the start of their ‘special nights’, neither one of them dared to object to ‘surprises’.

 

Steam rushed past his face as he entered their bathroom. Pepper’s bare back was to him, as the shower head spewed hot streams of water against the front of her body. His eyes eventually drifted to her bare buttocks and grinned once the memories of last night’s sex session invaded his mind.

 

He swung open the glass door of their large marble tiled shower and came up behind her. He planted a small kiss on her bare wet shoulder, as it was usually his way of saying good morning.

 

Pepper squeaked when she felt his soft lips on her, and abruptly turned around. “Tony,” she yelped.

 

“Hey,” Tony smiled. “A bit early to be getting up, don’t you think?”

 

Her lips formed a smile. “Some of us don’t want to make a habit out of sleeping in until noon.”

 

He could sense a hint of anger in her tone. “Sleeping until noon is the secret to my handsomeness, though.” He rested his hands on her waist and leaned in to kiss her, but at the last minute, she turned around to face the shower head. Their large shower consisted of three shower heads and they all pointing to the middle, so there was no need to retreat to the hot water when it was spewing at you from all directions.

 

“I’m guessing you’re still mad at me,” he sighed loudly.

 

“It was one night, Tony.” She said sternly. “We planned date night a week in advance, and you arrive three hours late.”

 

“Fury called me while I was on my way back,” he tried to tell her,” and you know how he is. He practically chewed me out last week when I told him I couldn’t go because we had to meet your mom for dinner.”

 

Pepper turned around to glare at him. “And there was absolutely no reason at all to tell him in advance?”

 

Tony pressed his lips together and looked away. “Okay, so maybe I should’ve done that, but even then, he probably would’ve forgotten and still called me. Every personal matter goes in one ear and out his eye patch.”

 

She heavily sighed and frowned. “I shouldn’t be mad at you.” Why was she mad at him? Was it because he was late to one of their date nights? Could that be the only reason why she was angry? She understood that his job as Iron Man was more than full time. Sometimes, she wouldn’t see him for a few days to a week, but they pushed through it and called each other to say good night. “I’m just stressed from work and the remodeling of our house, and I guess I was just looking forward to relax and spending some time with you.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrow and grinned. “If you’re so stressed, why don’t you take some time off?”

 

She rolled her eyes. “You know that’s not possible for me.”

 

“Well, it’s Saturday.” He shrugged. “Let’s just spend the entire day together. It’ll be like one gigantic date night, or we could just have a huge sex marathon. I know you love those.”

 

She flashed a small smile. “We have a benefit to go to tonight. I reminded you about it yesterday, before you stood me up.”

 

He squeezed her waist affectionately and lowered his head to kiss her collar bone. “Then let’s spend some time together right now.”

 

Pepper closed her eyes and enjoyed his soft lips on her neck. “We can’t...” She tried not to groan. “...I need to call the contractors that we hired to rebuild the house in Malibu.”

 

“Call them later.” He muttered against her soft wet skin.

 

“Tony...” She groaned and wrapped her hands around his head to pull him in. He buried his head in her chest and planted soft kisses between her breasts. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. He hugged her against his body and smiled. Pepper yelped in surprise, “Oh god, Tony—“

 

He pulled away to look at her. “What?”

 

“Really?” She asked, gesturing below his waist.

 

“I just woke up.” He smiled slyly. “Want to help me get rid of it?”

 

She rolled her eyes at him and turned towards the shower head. “I have a lot to do today. I don’t have time—“

 

He pressed her back against his chest, and his hardening erection pressed against her butt. “It’ll only take half an hour, Pepper.” He leaned in to retreat to her neck.

 

She closed her eyes from the sensation of his light kisses on her neck and the imaginable pleasure from his hard cock grinding against her. The wondrous sensation of the hot water against their bodies, along with his kissing and grinding, made a small moan escape her mouth. “Tony... stop,” she muttered.

 

“Make me,” he growled against her ear. His husky and demanding voice made her shiver. “You’ll feel so much better after.”

 

“Sex doesn’t make everything better, Tony.” She tried to tell him.

 

“Of course it does.” He smiled against her neck. “Or have you not been paying attention to the last couple events we’ve been to? Rough possessive sex in the limo and the elevator, all caused by minor jealousy.” He reminded her.

 

Tony reached between their bodies and stroked himself a few times, before slipping his member between her thighs. She gasped as she felt the edge of his throbbing penis tease the skin of her wet folds. He moved his hips in small circles and held her at the hip, hoping to coax her into having sex.

 

Pepper put her hand on the wall in front of her to support herself as her knees buckled under the pleasurable sensation. He stopped moving his hips and leaned in; she nearly whimpered when she felt his hot breath against her ear.

 

“Do you remember the last time we had sex in the shower?” he whispered hotly. His cock twitched from the sudden flood of memories; screams of pleasure and moaning filled his head. Pepper breathed in once she felt his hand on her stomach that slowly travel towards its destination. His hand went lower and lower, and her breathing increased.

 

“Mm...” Pepper hummed as she closed her eyes. She gasped loudly when she felt his hand rub in between her folds, just above the area where the tip of his penis was. He rubbed her and lightly grinded against her, making her go wild with pleasure.

 

“Right before your ex-boyfriend blew up our house.” He growled possessively.

 

“Ex-boss.” Pepper muttered, eager to correct him.

 

Tony pressed a lingering kiss on the back of her neck. “Either way, you weren’t his anymore. You were _mine_ the moment you quit working for him.” His breath lingered on her skin, and as his hard penis twitched, she shuddered, eagerly waiting for him to penetrate her.

 

Forgiveness was the hardest thing a person could succumb to, especially after, what was supposed to be their night alone, was ruined. Tony was initially right. Sex let out stress, frustration, and bottled up anger, and those were all the things she had clung onto since he stood her up.

 

So, she moved her hips and grinded against him, begging for him to hurry up and fuck her. Tony felt her hips rotate, and then felt her thighs ever so slightly milk him. His response was a light growl and a low moan. He pressed his hands on her hip and squeezed, forcing her to stop her movements.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful when you do that.” He leaned over and backed out from her thighs. He turned her around and leaned in to kiss her. The kiss started out soft and then turned into a push for dominance as Tony slipped his tongue in. He pressed her against the wall and grinded his throbbing cock against her soaking folds. The imaginable pleasure from the shaft of his penis rubbing against her made her moan loudly against his lips. He waited and waited, and continued to coax her with just the shaft, and that did more to Pepper than he had thought.

 

When Pepper pulled away, he moved to her neck, kissing and nibbling at it. The only thing that got him to rush was her hand on his hard throbbing cock. She stroked him punishingly, and teased the slit on the head with her thumb. He groaned against her neck and moved his hips to thrust into her grip. She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasurable feeling from the hot water that sprayed onto their bodies and his lips on her neck.

 

There wasn’t enough time in the world to enjoy their time together. She was always off doing work at Stark Industries, as well as rebuilding their mansion in Malibu, and he was always off saving the world somewhere. Their ‘special nights’ were all they could muster up to counter their hours, or days, away from each other. Even the surprise ones were a good enough substitute. There was only a small amount they could do to rectify their lack of time together, as Iron Man and Stark Industries did enough to keep them occupied. This was where date night and their ‘special night’ came into place, but even then, setting up a time to be together didn’t guarantee anything, and Pepper felt like she should’ve known that. Her anger towards him wasn’t entirely justified.

 

In this realization, she gasped, “I love you.”

 

Tony, surprised and caught off guard, especially since he thought she was angry at him, whispered back, “I love you, too.”

 

He guided the head of his penis towards her wet folds and slipped in. They both groaned and moaned loudly at the sudden wave of pleasure, and as he continued to slowly penetrate her, she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes.

 

“You’re so tight,” he groaned huskily. “So tight and wet for me.”

 

She did her best to sink onto his throbbing cock, but that only made him lust for her even more. Her back pressed against the wall, and he drew up her leg to wrap around his waist. The new angle, and his long and hard thrusts sent her moaning for more. He fucked her against the tile wall with all that he had. His rough thrusts alone sent her on a pleasurable rampage. As he moved in to press her further against the wall, she lifted up her other leg to wrap it around his waist. In a few minutes, he was pounding her into the wall, ramming into her and impaling her on his hard leaking cock.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into his ear, and within a minute or two, she was coming undone. Her walls convulsed around him, and he shuddered at the feeling of wanting to come with her, but he continued the harsh pace to help her ride it out. She moaned his name in his hear over and over, ushering him to come with her, but he resisted.

 

Tony continued to thrust into her and pound her into the wall, hoping to get her to come again. He pressed her bottom against him to deepen the thrusts, and judging by the loud screams of pleasure, he could tell that he hit her sweet spot. He buried his head in her chest and groaned loudly as he thrust into her continuously. The need to come increased with each thrust, and his will to hold it back crumbled fast.

 

The sound of wet skin slapping against each other, spewing water, and loud moaning filled their bathroom.

 

“Fuck!” Tony gasped, as the need to come rushed to his groin. Pepper nibbled on his ear and moaned, ushering him to completion.

 

“C’mon, Tony,” she whispered through the harsh sounds of water showering onto them. With another rough thrust, she groaned, “Mm, you’re so huge.”

 

He whimpered through her coaxing words and let one final huge thrust through before coming explosively. He thought he could fight back the huge scream that came with it, but he couldn’t, and as he came, he screamed her name.

 

“Pepper!” he shouted.

 

His vision blurred as he pumped hot streams of semen through her convulsing walls. His shallow thrusting continued and as intended, she came alongside him. Her walls constricted and harshly stroked his spurting cock, ushering for all that he had to give. The pleasure of her walls milking him made him shudder under her. His cock spurted more than he thought he initially had, and the waves of pleasure continued to crash into them.

 

Pepper groaned his name into his ear in time with his shallow thrusts, and after a few moments of coming down from their high, they stilled and struggled to catch their breaths. He panted as he stared at her, noticing how blue her eyes were, and how it seemed to reflect how content she was. He grinned wildly and leaned in to softly kiss her on the lips. She hummed against him and smiled. When he pulled away, he retreated to her bare shoulder to kiss it.

 

“See,” he said, still trying to catch his breath, “sex fixes everything.”

 

Pepper chuckled at his words and pressed her lips to the side of his head. He tilted his head to look up at her. “You’re okay, right?”

 

“From our fight, or the sex?”

 

“Both.”

 

“I’m going to be sore all day, but I’ll recover,” she responded with a small smile.

 

He gave a small curious frown. “And our fight?”

 

She hummed in thought and ran her fingers through his wet hair. “I guess I can’t expect our lives to be a walk in the park.”

 

“So, we’re good, right?” He smiled apologetically.

 

She smirked. “No, we’re not.”

 

Tony frowned at her words and looked away.

 

“I’m going to need at least two more of these before I can forgive you.”

 

He looked up in surprise and grinned in adoration. “That, I can definitely do.”

 

She hummed in amusement, as she was very knowledgeable in the extent of his capabilities. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and he helped her down. Although they didn’t hear each other through the pounding of the water on their bodies, they both whimpered when he pulled out. He reached over and handed her the bottle of shampoo, all while admiring her body.

 

“Does this mean we don’t have to go to the benefit tonight?” he asked curiously.

 

“We have to go, Tony. You know I hate it when we skip one.” she responded, squirting some shampoo into her hand. She rubbed the liquid between her hands and reached up to massage his scalp. He closed his eyes and hummed in enjoyment. He always loved it when she massaged his head, or played with his hair.

 

“You know it’s going to end up like last time.” He smirked. “Rough sex in the limo, again?”

 

She frowned and hummed. “Mm, I don’t want to traumatize Happy, again.”

 

“He wasn’t traumatized. He’s used to it.”

 

“Which is exactly why I’m saying no.” She removed her hands from his head.

 

He rinsed off the shampoo, using one of the side shower heads and smirked. “So, when women flock to my arrival, should I expect to be bound with my own tie in the elevator?”

 

She laughed at his words and gave him a devious grin. “Who said I wasn’t wearing _that dress_ tonight.”

 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at her. “No, you are not—“

 

“I could,” she teased him.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” He frowned angrily.

 

She looked up at him with a sly grin. “What are you going to do to change my mind, Stark?”

 

Before they knew it, they were finishing their shower, drying off their bodies with their towels, and having sex on the bathroom counter. Pepper managed to call the contractors about the resurrection of their house in Malibu, and also complied with Tony’s wishes in keeping the revealing dress away from the benefit.


	8. A Meaningful Break

“Pepper, it wasn’t my fault.” Tony tried to tell her as they walked from the elevator to their bedroom, in the penthouse of Stark tower. His tie was loose around his neck, and his black blazer was unbuttoned, showing his dark red dress shirt.

 

“I don’t care, Tony,” she responded quite sternly, while walking through the threshold of their bedroom.

 

“No,” he said in frustration. “At least let me explain—“

 

She turned around and angrily said, “Explain how your jealousy and ego go in the way of the most important contract we’ve had all year?” He could see the sharp blue coloring in her eyes. He wouldn’t be surprised if she ripped him a new one at that very second.

 

“The guy was a total asshole,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re lucky I didn’t punch him in the face.”

 

“You _did_ punch him in the face,” she yelled.

 

He pressed his lips together. “Oh...”

 

“I can’t believe you,” She shook her head at him, and turned away. “His company would’ve been the ticket to expanding our green house initiative internationally, but you had to insult him, and to make matters worse, he’s pressing charges against you. And all of this happened because...?” She glared at him, waiting for an answer.

 

“He was flirting with you.”

 

She gave him a flat, yet raging, expression. “Because he was flirting with me,” she repeated, before shaking her head again. “You are so full of yourself.” She threw her change of clothes on the bed.

 

“I was only looking out for you.” He stood at the door way.

 

“No,” She turned around. “You were jealous and stupid, and he wasn’t flirting with me.”

 

“We have different standards of flirting, Pepper. And by my standards, he was flirting,” he said sternly.

 

“And by my standards, he was being polite and kind. He’s lucky he did have you arrested on the spot.” Her tone was still full of anger and hatred. He only hoped that she didn’t kick him out of their bedroom, or worse, decide to leave.

 

“He had his arm around you!” Tony shouted.

 

“He was reaching behind me to grab the drink off the waiter’s platter!” She shouted back.

 

Tony shook his head and continued their argument. “I’m telling you, Pepper. My actions were to protect you.”

 

“No, your actions were because you keep thinking that I’m yours. Every single little thing someone does around me, you immediately think they’re trying to steal me away from you.”

 

“Well, yeah!” He yelled. He walked towards her with passion and anger in his eyes. “When you live long enough to know that there’s only one person you can’t live without, this is how you get.” He paused; his eyes burned holes in hers. “You get angry, protective, and jealous, because you’re afraid the one person you love the most will leave you.”

 

Pepper paused from the side of the bed and slowly looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. She didn’t expect that kind of response, especially from him. They weren’t around hundreds of people they only see twice a week; they were alone with each other. There was no where to hide and no chance to change the subject.

 

He didn’t realize what he was saying until after he said it. He stood there and unknowingly let his fingers nervously fiddle with the hems of his blazer. He turned away and clenched his jaw. He usually wasn’t this emotional.

 

“Forget it,” he suddenly spoke up, feeling like he said too much. “I’ll call what’s-his-name tomorrow and straighten things out.” He began to shrug off his blazer, preparing to hang it up in their closet. She watched him walk from the door way to their closet. She watched him loosen the buttons of his dress shirt and drag the tie, that was the same color as her dress, off his neck.

 

She slowly walked up to him, feeling horrible and pensive. She watched him fiddle with the rest of the buttons of his dress shirt, until her hand on his stopped him completely. He didn’t turn to look at her. She wasn’t sure if it was because he was ashamed of what he just said, or if it was because he was nervous.

 

“Tony,” she murmured.

 

He looked down at her soft warm hand on top of his, before turning to look at her in the eyes. He looked exhausted, and filled with an apologetic sorrow that would rarely escape his lips.

 

She shook her head at him and reached up to caress his cheek. She brought his head down, closed her eyes, and kissed him softly on the lips. He closed his eyes and kissed back slowly. He need this. He needed this so badly. His hands fiddled with the middle of her dress, scrunching it up at her waistline. He kissed harder and moved to press her against the drawers. Her low moan from the back of her throat prompted him to work on hiking up her dress. He reached down, grabbed the hem of her dress and pushed it up past her butt. He pressed his groin against hers, and both of them moaned from the sudden pleasure. He started to relentlessly grind against her, as if sex was the only thing on his mind.

 

He wasn’t sure if sex was the only thing he was after. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and how much he cared for her. He didn’t want to make it seem like sex was the only thing they had between them. So, he slowed down, and pulled his lips away. He focused more on her neck. He nipped at her skin and kissed her collar, which resulted in various squeaking and moaning from her end.

 

“Tony,” she moaned lowly. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were around his neck. He hummed against her neck, tickling the soft flesh beneath his lips. He let one arm wrap around her body, to keep her dress up and her panties exposed, while he used his other hand to work on his pants.

 

Pepper didn’t notice he took his pants off until she felt his less-clothed bulge grinding against her upper thigh. She gasped at how hard he felt against her and gasped again when she felt his hand working it’s way towards the sides of her panties. His hands were rough against her skin. She could feel the years and years of working in his workshop on his palms. His hands were always comforting to her.

 

His fingers hooked into her panties and slowly, but intimately, slid them down. He rubbed his bulge against the folds of her vagina and felt her writhe in his arms, aching for more pleasure and more friction. Her hand worked fast in getting his boxers down, and when his erection was finally free of it’s imprisonment, he groaned loudly. His cock bobbed from the elastic band that tugged at his hard member.

 

Without warning, he pressed his hard shaft against her wet folds, coating the underside with her juices. She moaned into his ear when she felt him rub against her clit. He pulled away from her and pushed her dress against the drawers behind her. Before she realized it, he was kneeling in front of her, and pressing his face against her folds. Her body jolted with pleasure when she felt his tongue dart in and out of her. He lapped her juices and sucked on her clit. She was on the brink of screaming from the force of his tongue.

 

She pressed her palms against the back of his head and held him there. Her knees bucked and her head was thrown back. Her throat was filled with moaning and groaning. While his tongue was busy pleasuring her, he used his free hand to stroke himself. He stroked himself, switching between fast and punishingly slow. He spread her juices that ran along the underside of his shaft, and used this thumb to spread the pre-come that oozed at the tip. He moaned while he thrust his tongue in, and the vibrations alone made her groan.

 

“Oh god, Tony,” she moaned loudly. His name lingered for a few seconds, pushing him to keep going. Her hands pawed at the back of his head, wanting more. He stroked himself twice before rubbing his thumb across the slit. The pleasure alone was going to make him come, so he stopped, and focused on her. He moved his hand to the inside of her thighs, and thrust two digits inside her. She jolted on the spot and yelped in pleasure as her hands worked through his hair.

 

“Mm,” he hummed, finally pulling away from her vagina. He stood up and let his eyes lingered in front of hers. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her softly on the lips. “You taste so good.”

 

She grinned wildly and wrapped her arms around his neck. In one smooth motion, he entered her. She squeaked from the sudden pain, and moaned from the sudden pleasure. He helped her slip out of her panties before he picked her up from behind her knees and let her wrap her legs around him. She was so tight around him, and the sheer pleasure alone made him groan loudly.

 

“Pepper,” he drew out. Using the drawers behind him, he began to set a fast pace. He rut against her, and with each thrust came a whimper from his lips. She moaned from the hard fast thrusts, and buried her head between his neck and collar bone. She let out a pleasurable loud moan when she felt him hit her sweet spot. He groaned from the tightness and kept going, hearing the drawers behind them rattle from his thrusts.

 

In the back of his mind, he saw an unknown figure taking Pepper away from him. The figure coaxed her with words and before he knew it, he was chasing after her, but never being able to reach her. After every few seconds, he would thrust harder, and harder. She yelped from the roughness and hung onto him. From his pace, she knew that she was going to be sore in the morning.

 

It wasn’t just sex for him. He didn’t know what to call it. It was definitely not ‘making love’, since he was roughly fucking her against the drawers in their closet. It was something else; something more meaningful.

 

Her walls squeezed him every single time he pulled back, coaxing him into coming. After a few rough thrusts and a couple shallow ones, he came hard inside her. His vision blurred as he spurt hot shots of come inside her. He whimpered as he felt her walls milk him expertly.

 

She came with a shout, not too long after he had finished. His name left her lips more than once while he rocked and grinded against her, trying to help her ride out her orgasm. She pressed her lips against his neck while he shallowly thrust inside her.

 

They both stilled a few seconds after she came. They were both breathing heavily, as they were both desperately trying to catch their breaths. His knees gave out on him from the exhaustion and pleasure, making him fall to the floor with her on top of him. He held onto her and shielded her with his arms, making sure she didn’t get hurt in the process. She fell on top of him with a contented sigh and a small laugh. They both thanked the

 

As he tried to catch his breath, he asked, with a wide grin, “What’s so funny?”.

 

She moved to tuck herself against his side, and simply smiled. “You really think I’d leave you?”

 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, that laid against his chest, and shrugged. “Why wouldn’t you?”

 

“Why would I?” she asked, looking up at him. He looked back down at her and gave her a lopsided frown.

 

“Because I’m an asshole.”

 

“That’s it?” She chuckled, raising her eyebrow at him.

 

“I’m a jerk. I get jealous and I don’t know my boundaries. I’m volatile, self-obsessed, and don’t play well with others. I don’t know when to shut up, and I think everything’s a laughing matter. I don’t take things seriously until they get out of hand—please, feel free to stop me.” He looked up at the ceiling, ashamed and afraid.

 

“Tony,” She sat up. His hand lingered at her clothed waist while he was still laying down. She turned her head to face him. “I’ve known you for over ten years. Don’t you think I did my research before we began our relationship?”

 

He shrugged. “There are plenty of other guys out there, Pepper. I wouldn’t be surprised if you ran off with a perfect man, with perfect hair, and a perfect personality, who could be the perfect father.”

 

She looked at him lovingly and turned around to kneel in front of him. His hand lazily drew circles into the side of her thigh. “Who said I haven’t already found what I’m looking for?”

 

“Because it’s me.” He pressed his lips together and apologetically looked up at her. “I’m not the perfect man every woman dreams about.”

 

“Nobody is perfect, Tony.”

 

He sat up and let his arm land in her lap, before wrapping it around her. He looked down at her soft lips before he returned to her gaze. “You are.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“I don’t care what anyone else says. You’re the perfect woman, and I’m incredibly lucky to have you.” He paused and let his eyes drift away. “I just feel like my luck is eventually going to run out.”

 

“Hey,” She moved her head to lock onto his gaze. Her smile was contagious. “I’m not going to leave you, Tony.” His eyes locked onto hers. “I know how much of a jerk you can be, and it doesn’t scare me. _None_ of it scares me.”

 

His lips slowly formed a smile. He leaned in and kissed her softly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” She grinned, but that grin soon turned into a stern look. “But if you ever punch one of our highly regarded contractors in the face like that again, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

 

He smirked and nodded. “Duly noted.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She rest her head on his shoulder and kissed the bare skin. “I like this,” he said. “Aside from the last few weeks of just back and forth dominating. This... this is a nice break.”

 

She furrowed her eyebrows, and looked up at him. “What you just did wasn’t dominating?”

 

He looked at her blankly. “I didn’t think so.”

 

“The noise the drawers were making say otherwise.” Her head returned to its spot on his shoulder.

 

He winced. “Okay, maybe a tiny bit—“

 

“A tiny bit?” She exclaimed, looking up at him, again.

 

He gestured with his fingers. “Just a tiny bit.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, before noticing their surroundings. She looked behind her and then behind him. “I’ve never noticed our closet was this big.”

 

He smirked. “I thought the same thing about the couch after we had sex on it.”

 

She turned to look at him, and once his gaze met hers, they both smiled happily and endearingly. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. When they pulled away, he drew her closer to him and kissed her on top of the head.


	9. Breaking In the Janitor's Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole ordeal with Aldrich Killian and The Mandarin was dealt with, Tony and Pepper adopt their penthouse in Stark Tower as their new home. And a new home always needs to be broken in.

Tony and Pepper were in a very important board of directors meeting. It was mid day, almost an hour into the afternoon, and the meeting was going as planned, but still in a boring manner.

 

The meeting was beginning to cover finances, and the schedule throughout the day contained specific topics, with executive management, construction, safety, and other various committees still in need of attention.

 

Tony and Pepper sat next to each other, with the rest of the board sitting along the sides of the long rectangular table. Underneath the table, Tony’s hand was slowly snaking towards her thigh. It was normal for the both of them, since he did it just to tease her, but her hormones were going wild when his rough hands massaged her thigh, slowly making its way up.

 

She kept calm, despite how much she wanted him to rip off her skirt and shove her hand inside her panties. Her fantasies were induced and drawn out before hand, no thanks to Tony’s need to be with her every second. She was surprised when he got up alongside her, and managed to change and get ready in time to hitch a ride with her to Stark Industries. His devious plans started to surface when they arrived in her office.

 

_Pepper rounded her table and dropped her black leather purse on her seat. She yelped in surprise when Tony came up behind her with eager hands._

_“Why don’t we just skip the meeting and have a meeting of our own behind your desk?” he asked hotly; his breath tickling the spot behind her ear, making her shiver with delight._

_She smiled knowingly and turned in her spot to face him. He pushed himself against her, letting his groin hit the spot above her pelvis. His hands flew to her hip, keeping her in place, taunting her with his sexuality. She met his eyes and felt blush creep onto her cheeks. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to. She really wanted to just skip the meeting to have sex with him. She could only imagine how pleasurable and enjoyable office sex would be, seeing as how they haven’t explored her new black wood desk, yet._

_“Tony,” a small moan left her lips. “We can’t,” she sternly, yet playfully, told him. Her hands tried to shove him away, but he stood his ground. Instead, she let her hands rest on his chest._

_“It’s just one call away, Pep. Just tell Kelly to cancel the meeting.” He tried to coax her into committing the deed, and Pepper was trying so hard to avoid the thought of actually going through with it. “I’ll tell you what,” His eyes drifted down, and then back up, already wanting to tear her shirt off. “We’ll go through the meeting, but after finance gets taken care of, ask for an hour break and we’ll meet in the janitor’s closet.”_

_She turned her head and laughed. “You really think I’m going to do that?”_

_She was challenging him, and he was definitely up for the fight. They both knew how skilled he was in making her crumble under his touch, his voice, and his eyes. And she loved it when he coaxed her into succumbing to his wishes, because when she gave in, he always reciprocated by giving her the best sex of her life. “Just imagine me, grinding against you, making you wet and mine, right now. I’ll let you dominate me in the closet if you say yes.” He winked at her._

_Pepper shook her head at him and pushed his hands off her, trying to fight the need to tear off his pants. “No, Tony. We need this meeting to happen.”_

_“It will happen,” he said, leaning in to kiss her neck. “It’ll just be cut short.”_

_Pepper playfully pushed him away. “I mean it.”_

_“So do I,” he smiled suggestively._

_A knock was heard from double doors behind them. They both turned around and separated. Kelly, Pepper’s secretary, opened the door with a small smile. Pepper always wondered if Kelly knew what they were doing whenever she opened the door._

_“Miss Potts,” the woman spoke up. “The Board of Directors are ready for you.”_

_Pepper returned the smile. “Thank you, Kelly.” She rounded her desk, leaving Tony to stare at his girlfriend and ponder about his next move. He trailed behind her, keeping his hands to himself, and his attention on other matters. They both passed Kelly with a smile._

“With that in mind, I think we should start circling around the fact that we are in struggling times, ladies and gentlemen.” The man speaking said expertly.

 

“And what do you propose?” An older man with silver gray hair off to the side spoke up, making his assistant, whom sat beside him, write down notes.

 

“Well...”

 

The businessmen around Tony and Pepper were talking amongst each other, keeping in mind of the two CEOs in the room, but more pressing matters were happening under the table, as Tony’s hand was still on her thigh.

 

He squeezed her thigh affectionately before letting it drift upwards toward her moistening depths.

 

Pepper tried her best to ignore him, but it was increasingly hard to do so, as the thought of rubbing his shaft along her wet folds was stuck in her mind. God, did she want him. She could already tell the rest of the board was getting increasingly tired of having to talk about the budget and finance issues, as it had been drawn out half an hour past its initial time frame.

 

Tony placed his hand on her upper thigh, making sure to position his fingers near her clothed and well guarded entrance, hoping to make her go crazy. And it was making her go crazy. She could picture his fingers thrusting deep between her moist folds, making her squeal, moan, and shudder. Where were all these thoughts coming from!? She used to be so composed, strict, and in control, but now, here she was, letting his hands roam, and fantasizing about his girth and length.

 

Her will was slowly crumbling, and as much as she didn’t want to admit it, he was winning the fight, and she didn’t mind one bit.

 

“That isn’t exactly what I was proposing,” one of the businessmen said, looking across the table.

 

The man across the table was getting irritated. “Then just exactly did you mean?” The assistant looked down hazily at his notes, already feeling the need of caffeine and something to eat.

 

“Gentlemen,” Pepper spoke up, surprising Tony, as he turned his head to look at her. Everyone’s eyes were now on her with a vast majority hoping for a break. “I think it’s a good time to take a break and get some lunch. We’ll reconvene in an hour.”

 

More than half of the room were secretly thanking her decision, and Tony was trying to hide his excitement. His eyes were twinkling with glee as he watched Pepper get up from her seat and walk out of the room. He didn’t want to bring attention to the fact that both CEOs, who are in a committed relationship, left the room at the same time, so he sat in the room, chatted with a few people, and left within five minutes.

 

He looked behind himself before rounding the corner, and walking towards the end of the hall, where, around another corner, was the door to the janitor’s closet. Pepper was there with her forehead against the door, wondering what she was doing and why she was doing it.

 

He placed his hands on her shoulder. “Hey,” he whispered, tickling her ear.

 

She turned around and shook her head at him. “Why did you do that?”

 

“Do what?” he asked innocently.

 

“You’re so... so...” She grinded her teeth together, wanting to punch him in the arm.

 

“So... what? Handsome? Charming? Sexy?” He pumped his eyebrows at her, which only made her more angry.

 

She pushed his shoulder, making him laugh. “Just get inside.”

 

He opened the door and she followed him inside, closing the door behind them. Tony groped around for a light switch, while Pepper looked out the small vent slots that were in the door, hoping no one would pass by, or worse, open the door. When he finally turned on the lights, Pepper turned around, already formulating a ‘plan’, so they don’t get caught, but her eyes went wide once she saw the contents of the janitor’s closet.

 

The interior was pristine and clean. The walls were wooden, which didn’t surprise her, but the entire interior was spotless. It looked a lot better than she imagined, heck, it looked a lot better than her office.

 

“Wow,” Pepper gasped. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked behind him, not noticing anything. “This place looks a lot better than my office.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her collarbone. “Maybe it’s a sign we should be doing it in here more often.” He lifted her blouse, inch by inch, and she immediately melted into his arms, almost out of habit.

 

“Tony...” she moaned.

 

He kissed her neck again, feeling her warm skin under his lips. “Try not to be too loud, Miss Potts,” he teased her. “We wouldn’t want anyone finding out what we’re doing in here.”

 

She closed her eyes from the pleasure she was receiving and smiled. “I think you mean _you_ should be quiet. I’m not loud.”

 

“Oh please,” he smirked, kissing her soft lips. “How much you want to bet you’re the loudest? You should hear yourself.”

 

“You make it sound like you videotaped all of our sex sessions.” Pepper leaned into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her bare waist and kissed her neck, pulling her in close.

 

Part by part, he inched out of his blazer, and she tugged his dress shirt out from his underneath his pants and unbuttoned it. She could already feel the warmth radiating off his skin, and his cologne that made her want to jump him every chance she got.

 

“How do you think I jerk off when you go away on business trips?” he responded hotly, helping her out of her blouse. She unclasped her skirt and shimmied out of it, giving him access to her black laced panties and bra. God, did he love it when her bra and panties matched. The pair were just begging to be taken off by his hands.

 

Her lips formed a small smile, like she almost expected that response.

 

“That list of things I shouldn’t forget turned into a virtual video rack of sex tapes. God, you should hear yourself when you come.” He pressed his palms against her mounds and massaged in small circles.

 

“Honey,” Pepper moaned lowly and quietly.

 

“Hm?” he hummed, pressing his lips against her neck again.

 

“Want to turn off the lights?”

 

“Oh.” With his lips on her neck and hands on her bare skin, he had to grope for the light switch again. Once he hit it, he instantly felt her hands groping for his cock. “Mm, Pepper. Can’t wait until my pants come off?”

 

“You can either take them off right now, or I’ll tear them off myself.” Pepper whispered into his ear. Her tone was threatening in a loving way, which always caught him off balance, since he still found an angry Pepper Potts hot as hell.

 

“Go ahead,” he challenged her with a grin. “Tear them off.”

 

“Try not to make too much noise,” she warned him, smirking as she began to kneel. He watched her closely and instantly gasped when she outlined his growing erection with her thumb and index finger. She unbuckled his belt with her freehand and unzipped his pants, pulling it down in one smooth motion. He licked his lips as Pepper slipped his boxers down, allowing the elastic band to graze along the underside of his penis.

 

Tony threw his head back and moaned quite loudly when Pepper’s lips unexpectedly pounced on his growing member. She bobbed up and down, sucking hard when her lips were near the head. He remembered her warning words, and had to force himself to press his lips together.

 

Pepper lightly tugged at his balls while she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, teasing and pleasuring him. She wrapped her lips around the head and swirled her tongue over the slit, lapping up the pre-come that was oozing out.

 

“Oh god,” Tony moaned quietly.

 

She mentally grinned as she sucked harder, feeling him shudder above her. He wasn’t close to coming, and she knew that, so she played with him longer than she would have.

 

He wanted to have sex with her in the janitor’s closet in the first place, so why not toy with him a bit?

 

She slowly pulled her lips off his throbbing and leaking cock and let one of her hands tug at his balls, while her other hand stroked him at a slow, yet punishing, pace. She looked up at him, and noticed the empty stare that contained nothing but pleasure.

 

“God, you’re so huge, Tony,” Pepper moaned quietly, wondering how much pleasure she can give him before he breaks. “I bet you want to know how wet you’re making me.”

 

Tony closed his eyes as he felt her thumb press on top of the slit of the head of his penis, and spread the pre-come around, teasing him. She pressed his cock against his stomach and ran her tongue from the head to his balls, sucking and tugging at the flesh. He moaned loudly, but before he could complete it, he clamped his hand over his mouth.

 

“Hey, did you hear about the new Galaga tournament that’s scheduled for tomorrow?” A man outside the janitor’s door said.

 

Tony widened his eyes and saw a woman and a man from the board meeting. Pepper smiled and stroked the base of his cock, while her lips stayed around the head, sucking and teasing. This drew a long, suppressed whimper from Tony, and Pepper knew how trapped he was. She withdrew her lips from his hard member and gave one last lick on the slit, drawing another whimper from his lips.

 

“Oh yeah,” the woman outside the door said, sounding ecstatic. “I’ve been practicing all week. I was hoping this board meeting would’ve been postponed so I could go back home and practice some more.”

 

The man sipped his much needed cup of coffee. “Whoa, I didn’t know you were _that_ into it.”

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve won a couple tournaments in my time,” the woman bragged. “How about you?”

 

“Only one, but hopefully tomorrow’s will bring me another trophy.”

 

Tony took his hand off his mouth and breathed heavily, but slowly, to keep the pair outside from hearing them. Pepper decided to take everything to the next level. Her hands left his throbbing raw cock, and almost instantly, she pushed him against the wall, with her hands roaming along his hips. Her nails raked against his skin as his cock met her clothed wet folds, giving him a mixture of pain and pleasure.

 

But, his lips did not release the moan that was being held back, letting Pepper continue her advances. She took his hands and pressed them against her hips, letting him help her take off her panties, and as soon as they were off, she was guiding the tip of his leaking cock to her folds.

 

The pleasure from the heat alone made him close his eyes.

 

“Mm,” he hummed quietly. He could easily turn this around and just plunge into her to draw out that loud moan he loved so much from her, but he didn’t, and he let her dominate him.

 

The clock was ticking and Pepper didn’t want to waste any time. She took his long hard cock and ran it along her folds, lubing him up a bit before the finale. After a minute or two of teasing him with the heat and wetness of her vagina, she helped guide the tip to the spot between her folds.

 

And in one fast, rough, and unexpected motion, she sunk onto his throbbing cock, successfully drawing out a suppressed moan from him.

 

The man’s ears perked up when he heard the faint noise. He turned his head towards the door to the janitor’s closet and furrowed his eyebrows. “Did you hear that?”

 

The woman raised her eyebrow. “Hear what?”

 

“I don’t know,” the man frowned. “I thought I heard someone.”

 

“I think you’re imagining things.” The woman smirked. “I think you’ve been focusing too hard on tomorrow’s tournament. You know, I once played ten hours of Grand Theft Auto and heard police sirens for days.”

 

The man rolled his eyes at her. “C’mon, I heard Mr. Zao brought donuts this time.”

 

“He always tricks us into thinking he brought chocolate chip cookies, but are actually raisin cookies. I swear, he loves doing that just to toy with us.” The woman said as the two left.

 

“It’s why we all have trust issues, right?” The man laughed.

 

Right when they were out of ear shot, Tony turned the tables on Pepper, and pressed his hands on her bottom, dunking her on his cock that craved release. Pepper squeaked in surprise, as he fucked her hard. He turned her around, so her back hit the wooden wall, and rutted into her. With each rough thrust, his hips moved faster, wanting to punish her for putting him through the torturous last few minutes of staying silent.

 

“You’re so bad,” he whispered angrily and hotly into her ear as her moans filled the room. His hips moved with hers, thrusting when she did, and pulling when she pulled. It was wave after wave of pleasure for her, and she loved it. She loved it when he relentlessly thrust into her, begging for release and begging for pleasure. “Unnnh, you’re so tight for me, Pepper.”

 

He shoved himself all the way in, up to the hilt, hitting her sweet spot and effectively making her moan into his shoulder. He hit the same spot over and over, and Pepper was getting closer and closer to her orgasm, with Tony falling not far too behind.

 

He grinded his hips against her, feeling her wetness spread across his groin, and didn’t stop until they both exploded.

 

Tony dug his hand underneath her knee and helped lift her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, giving him a more pleasurable angle. Her head was forced back caused by the new penetrating angle. Her arms started to wrap around his neck, but he didn’t let her, as he grabbed both of her wrists and pressed them against the wall, right next to her head. He relentlessly rammed into her as he pinned her to the wall.

 

Her walls massaged his throbbing cock to a new height as the need to come approached quickly. He thrust harder and after a few more, Pepper shuddered and moaned loudly against the wall, gushing all over his still thrusting penis.

 

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and the feeling of her juices pooling around the head of his cock made him come with a loud shout.

 

“Oh god, Pepper!” He shouted, as he spurted hot streams of come into her. Pepper gasped loudly as she felt her walls being coated with his semen. As he shallowly thrust into her, she contracted her walls, expertly milking him for every drop of come he had to offer.

 

They both stilled after the last thrust, and they both breathed heavily against each other’s shoulders. Tony was the first to pull away and look up at her.

 

“Best break ever.” He breathed heavily, flashing her a smile.

 

She grinned and pressed a small kiss against her neck.

 

“Don’t tell me that wasn’t great for you.”

 

She pulled her head from his shoulder and locked gazes with him, returning the small smile he held. “It was surely something.”

 

“So, next time, we’ll move this to your office?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You wish. I’d like to keep my office free of lingering mental images this time.”

 

“You know I’ll jump you one of these days.” He helped lower her onto the ground. When he pulled out, they both lowly moaned.

 

“Can’t keep your hands off me?” she teased.

 

“I can’t get enough of the sound of your loud moaning in my ear,” he teased back.

 

“Oh please. You almost got us caught.”

 

Tony tucked his flaccid cock in his boxers and pulled up his pants. “Whoa, excuse me, but who was the one that couldn’t keep her mouth off me? It felt like you were the one that _wanted_ us to get caught.”

 

She smirked and put her skirt back on. When she finally got her blouse on, she helped him button his dress shirt. “You’re the one with the ‘virtual sex tape rack’. You should know by now how much I love it when you whimper.”

 

He pulled his blazer on and smoothed out his dress shirt, trying to make it seem like their encounter didn’t happen. She ran her fingers along her hair, trying to untangle the sex from her hair. He wrapped his arm around her and opened the door, leading her through it.

 

“Maybe we can have a ‘home movie’ night, one of these days.” He pumped his eyebrows at her suggestively. She, of course, rolled her eyes.

 

“Miss Potts?” they both heard from the corner.

 

Both of them went wide eyed as Kelly watched them exit the janitor’s closet. The woman looked nothing but professional.

 

“O-oh, Kelly. I didn’t... um...” Pepper was lost for words.

 

Caught.

 

“I-I was just... um... discussing a new plan with Pepper that could possibly put a much needed advancement in our green initiative.” Tony scratched the back of his head, trying to keep the blush from creeping onto his cheeks, although, Pepper’s was already there.

 

The assistant smirked knowingly. “Right,” she drew out. “The rest of the board is ready for you two.”

 

“Great.” Pepper nodded nervously. “Thanks.”

 

“Just so we’re clear,” Tony spoke up. “You’re very aware that Pepper and I just had sex in there, right?”

 

The assistant nodded. “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

 

“C’mon, Tony.” Pepper said angrily as she tugged his blazer.

 

After Kelly left the two, Tony immediately whispered, “Remind me to give her a raise.”

 

“Let’s just concentrate on this meeting and discuss this later,” she warned him.

 

“And by discuss, you mean have hot amazing animalistic sex in the car, right?” He grinned. Pepper, of course, rolled her eyes at him.


	10. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole ordeal with Aldrich Killian and The Mandarin was dealt with, Tony and Pepper adopt their penthouse in Stark Tower as their new home. And a new home always needs to be broken in.

“You liked it, right?” Tony asked, as he stood next to Pepper, hand in hand, in the elevator that was currently heading to their penthouse in StarkTower. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her, hoping that she’d say yes.

 

Pepper chuckled playfully. “For the one hundredth time, Tony, yes, I loved it.”

 

His lips slanted. “Things didn’t go exactly as planned, so...”

 

“So, you assume I don’t enjoy things if they don’t go perfectly as planned.” She told him.

 

He looked at her and stared. “Considering you’ve worked for me for the last decade, uh, yeah. I assume that. And you know it’s true.”

 

“Only sometimes.” She admitted.

 

“Mm, like that time the Board of Directors had you plan the annual charity ball, and... I sort of...” He wanted the sentence to finish itself, but instead, Pepper finished it for him.

 

“...crashed through the ceiling in your Iron Man suit?” She said quite sternly.

 

“Uh... yeah.” He frowned a bit and shrugged. “But everyone loved it and the kids looked like they were having a blast.” He shrugged. He didn’t want to poke and prod at the subject of the event that gave him a one way ticket to Pepper’s shit list. The list only lasted a few days. She didn’t want to admit it, but his charm was hard to ignore, more so than ever since they became a couple.

 

“Mm.” She hummed. The remembrance of that night made her agitated.

 

He noticed the mood turned a bit sour after that little conversation, so he decided to change the subject. “Hey, it’s Valentine’s Day.” He got her attention. “Why don’t we just relax and forget everything that I said?” His lips turned into the most cheesiest smile. This made a smile grace her lips, one that he always loved seeing.

 

“Only because it’s Valentine’s Day.” She compromised.

 

“Great,” He wrapped his arm behind her back and let his hand rest on her hip. “Then let’s say you and I start the evening with a bit of wine.”

 

“Mm,” she hummed in delight.

 

“Maybe your favorite wine from Italy?” He asked, pressing a loving kiss to the side of her head. She leaned into his lips and widened her smile. She turned her head to gaze up at him.

 

“You really know how to spoil a girl.” She responded. He grinned and kissed her cheek.

 

He wore one of his signature Armani tuxedoes, and completed it with a red tie that matched Pepper’s dress. Pepper wore an elegant strapless knee length dress, along with black heels that complimented her endlessly long legs. It took a while for Tony to stop staring at her legs when they were walking towards one of the most expensive restaurants in Beverly Hills.

 

Pepper had to tell him a few times to stop staring.

 

As the elevator doors opened, a sparkle appeared in Pepper’s eyes. Her mouth dropped as the entire living room of their penthouse was filled with red rose petals. The lights were perfectly dimmed to compliment their romantic evening and as they entered the room, the sound of light jazz music began to play.

 

“Wh—Did you.” She looked at Tony. He simply smiled. “I honestly didn’t know you had this in you.”

 

“Hey,” He said, feeling wounded. “I can be romantic when I want to be.”

 

She smirked at him. “You didn’t have to do this.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked with a small smile. He pulled her in for a hug and linked his hands behind her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. “We’re celebrating our relationship.”

 

“Mm, with roses and wine?” She hummed in satisfaction.

 

They swayed with the soft Jazz music that played in the background.

 

“Yeah and maybe a kiss or two.” He shrugged slightly.

 

She grinned down at his lips. “Maybe.” She teased.

 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, basking in the warmth of her arms and the feeling of her soft lips on his. It was more of a passionate kiss than a sensual one. Usually they would be pulling at each other’s clothes, but this time, they didn’t want the night to end so soon. After a few more seconds, they pulled away. He led her over to the sofa where a bottle of wine was sitting, as well as a bouquet of red and white roses.

 

He kicked off his shoes as she did with her heels. He took off his coat, loosened his tie, and undid a couple buttons on his dress shirt. He wanted them to be as relaxed as possible; no SHIELD missions and no other interruptions that would delay, or maybe even ruin, their evening. He wanted everything to be perfect, despite the setback during dinner.

 

Simply put, their table wasn’t ready for half an hour, their dinner came out less than perfect, and the service was a tad slow, even though Pepper thought everything was fine. It wasn’t in Tony’s eyes.

 

He poured a glass for Pepper and then one for himself, and sat beside her on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her against his side. He shifted his body a little so he could somewhat face her. He tipped his glass towards her and celebrated the start of their night with a clang. She smiled lovingly at him and took a sip of her drink.

 

“Mm,” She hummed in satisfaction. “Just as I remembered. How did you know what kind of wine I liked?”

 

“I’m your boyfriend, Pep. I know what I’m doing.” He said with a small smile.

 

“Right.” She grinned. “And that time you forgot we had dinner reservations?”

 

He pressed his lips together and shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She giggled and snuggled further into his side. “Okay, that was one time, and I hadn’t slept in three days.”

 

“You’re so cute when you’re frustrated.” Her lips formed a wide smile.

 

They spent the next few minutes talking, exchanging small kisses, snuggling on the couch, and drinking wine. It was the perfect ending to the night, but the night had just begun for the both of them. They were laying down when Pepper lifted her head off his chest; he initially thought she was going to bed, but her soothing and seductive voice said otherwise.

 

“Okay,” She started out. “You’ve done your part for Valentine’s Day.” She swung her legs over his lap and straddled him. His eyes immediately widened as his mind went on full alert. She leaned in close and let her hair tickle his neck. Her breath was hot against his skin, and her hands were slowly unbuttoning the rest of his dress shirt. “I think it’s my turn, now.”

 

“Holy...” Tony began to say under his breath. Pepper tugged his tie loose and held it up beside him. She ground her hips against his, in efforts to get him to move a little, while she smiled seductively.

 

“Pick the spot, Tony.” She told him.

 

He just stared at her with his mouth wide open. He wanted it too much to even think, which would explain the growing erection in his pants. “I—Anywhere.”

 

She grinned. “Are you sure about that?” She asked.

 

“I don’t know if I’ll last even a few minutes if you keep grinding against me like that.” He grounded out, not noticing his hips were moving with hers.

 

“Okay, then.” She said with a sly and seductive smile. She leaned forward and pressed her warm mouth against his. He hummed against her lips and let her take control. While their lips were preoccupied, she gathered his hands and tied his tie around his wrists. He didn’t notice until she pulled away. He looked above his head and noticed the red silk tie. He raised his eyebrow and looked up at Pepper.

 

“You love tying me up, don’t you?” He smirked.

 

She leaned forward and whispered hotly in his ear, “It’s something you should never forget, _Mr. Stark._ ”

 

The sound of his last name escaping her red lips made him squirm uncontrollably. His throbbing erection was beginning to make itself known. Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about it being trapped in a prison, as his dress pants were loose enough to accommodate its needs.

 

“Don’t move these.” She said, touching the tie that was around his wrists. Her voice sounded more threatening than provocative. He didn’t nod or shake his head. He could only stare at her as she began to rid her self of her red silk dress. He watched as she unzipped the back and brought her dress over her head. His jaw completely dropped at this point.

 

Underneath her dress was the most elegant piece of lingerie Tony has ever seen in his life.

 

“Holy shit, Pepper.” He swore, wriggling his body that was trapped underneath her legs. “You were—you were wearing _that_ underneath your—“

 

“I take it you like it?” She asked, fluttering her eyes at him. His erection was almost at its peak at this point. The red lacey lingerie was merely the ice cream on top for him. He wanted nothing more than his hands on her body, so he could unwrap his present.

 

“Baby, if you don’t fuck me soon...” He plead. “... God, you’re so hot when you’re like this.”

 

She widened her grin at him and continued to undress him. She unbuttoned the rest of his dress shirt and opened him like a curtain. His breathing hitched when his bare chest felt the open air around them. His breathing only got worse when Pepper placed her finger in the middle of his neck, and slowly, but surely, dragged it down. Her finger slipped towards its goal, but it was too slow for Tony’s pace.

 

“God damn it.” He swore through his teeth.

 

She smiled down at him and bit her bottom lip. She kept his eyes on his face as her finger slipped past his bellybutton and towards his belt buckle. He watched as she undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He wasn’t sure what held him from moving his wrists, pushing her back against the couch, and pounding into her. He wasn’t sure how much he wanted this until he resisted the urge.

 

She slipped off his lap and sat on top of his thighs. She slipped her fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and let it linger there for a few seconds. A few seconds was enough for Tony, since he began to groan in frustration and buck his hips upwards.

 

She could see his erection protruding from his boxers, and what made it even more enjoyable for her was that he was already beading at the tip. She pulled the waistband down and past his throbbing cock. She took his shaft in her hand and stroked it a few times.

 

Tony groaned lowly and threw his head back into the arm of the couch. She leaned in and slowly dragged her tongue across the slit to gather the pre-come. He hummed lowly and tilted his head forward to see what she was doing.

 

“Mm,” She smiled. “You’re always so hard for me, Baby.” She licked at the slit again. This time, he shrieked. She continued to stroke his penis at this point. She wanted to see what kind of pretty sounds she could extract from him.

 

She roughly stroked him a couple times; fast and then slow, and then fast again. He completely lost it when she rubbed her thumb against the tip of his cock. She enjoyed the sounds of him moaning, begging, and pleading.

 

“God—Pepper, please...” He begged.

 

“Please, what?” She asked. She squeezed the base of his cock, making him squeal.

 

“Please...” He moaned. “Please, please, please...”

 

“Say it.” She grinned.

 

“Please fuck me already!” He practically screamed. He wriggled his hands uncontrollably and practically bucked into her hand.

 

“So impatient.” She teased. She released her hold on his cock, but that made him beg even more.

 

“No—Pepper!” He shouted. He bucked his hips upwards, hoping for some kind of friction, but there was none. He was going crazy. “Pepper... please...” He was on the brink of insanity.

 

She grinned deviously and lifted herself over his hips. She hovered over his cock when she found him bucking uncontrollably, trying to slip past her sopping wet folds. She held the head of his penis and rubbed it against her folds. He groaned and bucked. A satisfying grin graced her lips when she saw the sight in front of him. She sometimes wondered why she liked doing this to him. She assumes its because she’s had to work with an uncontrollable and untamable man for the past decade; having him in the palms of her hands was more than satisfying.

 

She sunk down on him with a low groan. She almost didn’t hear the sound of his irregular breathing and pulsing moans. He was throbbing insider her, and even though he wanted her to pound him into the sofa cushions, she was still taking her sweet time. He was past insanity now.

 

“Damn it, Pepper.” He grounded out and moved his hips.

 

“So big. Mm...” She moaned, lifting herself up an inch and then slowly sinking back down on him.

 

“Fuck—Pepper!” He screamed. His arms moved on their own; he threw his wrists over her head and behind her neck. Thanks to his daily workouts, along with the habit of being in shape to operate Iron Man, he was able to push her back. To her surprise, she fell backwards and landed on the other side of the couch. Her back sunk into the cushions, while her head laid inches from the arm rest. He couldn’t position himself well since his wrists were tied together, but he was still deep inside her, letting him relentlessly pound into her. He leaned forward and rested his tied hands on top of the arm rest.

 

She squeaked in surprise when his hips slammed against her. She kept her hands above her head, to keep it from hitting the arm rest, and moaned loudly as he effortlessly dived in and out, out of her.

 

“Oh, god, Tony.” She groaned. “Faster.” She begged him.

 

“You feel so good.” He breathed hotly. “So tight—so wet—unh...” He groaned. “And all mine.” He leaned forward and let out a low growl every time he slipped back into her depths. He kicked it up a notch and began to continuously hit her sweet spot, which only made her moan more.

 

Within a couple minutes, they were both seeing white. She shrieked and gushed all over him. He moaned loudly and slowed his thrusts a bit, but he kept going so he could ride out both of their orgasms. She pawed at his chest while the waves kept hitting her over, and over. Her walls squeezed him uncontrollably, which only made him groan and come even more. She could feel hot streaks of come erupt inside her, and the pleasure that came from it was definitely something to smile about.

 

Her lips formed a wide smile as his thrusts slowed to a halt, and both of their orgasms subsided. He panted as he tried to catch his breath, but all she could do was smile.

 

“Iron Man never seems to disappoint.” She said seductively, letting her fingers trace patterns on his chest.

 

“You.” He smiled, still trying to catch his breath. “You are such a tease.” He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. “Such a god damn tease.”

 

“You love it.” She said as she pulled away. “Admit it.”

 

“There’s a reason why I marked this as something I shouldn’t forget.” He paused. “Ever.”

 

She chuckled and reached up to untie the tie from his wrists. He collapsed on top of her when he was finally free. She wrapped his arms around him and held him against her. She basked in the warmth of his body and hummed lovingly.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Tony.”

 

He lifted himself up to hover over her. He grinned wildly and pressed a small kiss against her lips. “Oh no, it’s not over yet. I’m not letting you off the hook this time, Potts.” She laughed in his arms and felt his lips against her neck.

 

Happy Valentine’s Day! :)


	11. The Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole ordeal with Aldrich Killian and The Mandarin was dealt with, Tony and Pepper adopt their penthouse in Stark Tower as their new home. And a new home always needs to be broken in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't even ask, lol. Enjoy the read!

“Tony…” Pepper growled sternly as she descended the stairs that went from the living room to Tony’s workshop.

“Hm?” He hummed questionably as he continued to work on the suit in front of him. He was hunched over and otherwise occupied.

“Tony.” She said, trying to make him face her.

“What?” He mumbled, still occupied by the wires that were spewing out from the suit in front of him.

“Anthony Edward Stark.” She practically yelled.

His shoulders lifted and his back arched as his full name was used with a rather angry tone; it was a sign that he either did something stupid or destroyed something valuable. He quickly ran through a checklist in his mind, but failed to think of why she would be mad at him.

“Yes, Honey—“ He turned around and promptly stared at the device that she held up in her hand.

“What the fuck is this?” She asked, waving the device carelessly. “And why was it out?”

“Whoa-whoa-whoa!” Tony scrambled towards her and carefully pulled it out of her hand. “Gentle… do you know how long it took me to make this?”

“Tony, it’s a fleshlight.” Pepper rolled her eyes. “If you’re going to have your toys out, at least put them away when you’re done.”

“Toys…” He scoffed. “This isn’t _just_ a toy, Pepper.” She raised her eyebrow at him.

“Okay, it’s a tool—whatever you want to call it. Just put it away next time.” She said before she started to climb the stairs.

“It’s modeled after you, you know.” He sounded like he was trying to show off.

Pepper stopped in her tracks as the words ran in and out of her mind. She slowly descended the stairs again, but this time wore a ‘what the fuck did you just say’ expression.

“What?” She stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and piercing blue eyes.

“What?”

“It’s—It’s---“ Pepper shook her head at him. “You modeled a sex toy after me?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, as if he did no harm.

“Tony—“

“It was a personal project.” He tried to justify his reasons for making such a toy, but she was having none of it.

“A personal… project…” She tried to wrap her brain around his logic. “Did you happen to ask me if I wanted a sex toy modeled after my vagina?”

“No.” He muttered. “Again, it’s a personal toy. It’s not like I’m going to mass produce it.” He suddenly grew defensive.

Pepper gave an exasperated sigh. “Tony, I can’t believe—you just—“ She groaned loudly.

“You’re away on business almost every week.” He explained. “You realize it gets boring when it’s just you and your right hand every night, so, I thought, why not make a sex toy that feels like you’re there even though you’re not?” Pepper was furiously staring at him as he tried to explain. “I mean, I’m an inventor—a genius, so I asked JARVIS to scan your body and make a mold out of your lady parts.”

“I tried to stop him, Miss Potts, but he had my access codes overridden.” The AI chimed in with an apologetic tone.

“It was simple. All I needed was a mold and some silicon—but I also added some features to it as well, like vibration and movements.”

Pepper wanted to smack him upside the head and drag his body to a nearby dumpster. “I can’t believe you!” She yelled at him. “I want you to destroy that thing—“

“Whoa, what!?” His mouth gapped. “I am not destroying it. Do you know how good _this_ feels? Pepper, if you had a penis, you’d understand.”

“If you wanted sex, all you have to do is ask!”

“You’re not here half the time!”

“Then call me for phone sex or something!” She was fed up. “Tony, you invaded my privacy and didn’t even ask me for permission to… to make _that_! Destroy it. Now!”

“B-but—“ he began to pout.

“It’s either the _real deal_ or that _toy_.” She warned him just before she stomped back up the stairs.

Tony looked down at the hot rod red silicon sex toy and frowned. “You had so much potential, too…”

\--

Tony woke up with a groan; he was still sleepy, but a tug around his ankle woke him up. He nearly fell over when he realized what he was tied to. His body was tied to a chair; his ankles were tied to the feet, his hands, as well as his chest and middle, were tied behind the backing with red thick rope.

He looked around the room in panic and began to realize where he was; he was still in the bedroom, but in the corner. The spot where he lay on the bed was empty, but the sheets were pulled back, as if he were snatched out of bed. His eyes darted over to Pepper’s spot when she entered his mind, worried that whoever tied him to the chair did something with her as well, but her spot on their bed was the same as his.

The bathroom door opened and Pepper emerged.

“Oh thank god you’re okay.” Tony let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t know what happened—I woke up and suddenly I’m…” He panicked with his words. “Are we okay? Did someone break in?” He stared at her.

Pepper, without a word, took out the Pepper-modeled fleshlight sex toy. Tony could only stare at it with a gaping mouth as his mind tried to think of a quick explanation.

“I told you to get rid of it.” Pepper, who was surprisingly calm, said under her breath.

“I did—I mean I tried to—I mean—“ He let out a frustrated sigh. “Pepper, you can’t expect me to get rid of such a thing. I slaved over a hot motherboard building this thing—the functionality and all the features… it’s probably the best thing I’ve ever invented…” he paused and blinked. “…you know, right next to the Iron Man suit.”

“Tony, it’s a sex toy.”

“It’s a _really good_ sex toy.” He corrected her.

“A sex toy that you didn’t talk to me about before you made it.”

“Pepper, I was looking for a quick mind-blowing orgasm that didn’t involve my hand.” He tried to tell her. “I mean, after a while, a hand can only give a man so much satisfaction. This toy, on the other hand.” He let out a shaky moan. “Dear lord. First time I used it, I instantly came. It was like the real thing.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. “Like the real thing, huh?”

“Yeah.” He began to smile. “God, you don’t know how many times I _actually_ thought we were having sex when I used that. It’s like when I close my eyes and moan your name in your ear as I come in you—only when I open my eyes do I realize you’re half way across the world in some stupid hotel.” He sounded disappointed.

Pepper cupped Tony’s crotch. No warning.

He stared down at her hand that was pressed against his gray pajama bottoms. “Whoa! Hey—Hi—“

“Tell me,” She whispered hotly in his ear. “How many times have you used it?”

He bit his bottom lip when the pleasure shot through his spine. “Holy fuck,” He cursed lowly. “Made it the day after you left for Tokyo… so if you do the math—“ Her palm began to roughly rub him through his pants. “—Ah!” He gasped. “Twenty two times—maybe more!”

“You’re such a slut.” She muttered coldly as her fingers dipped into the slit on the front. He gasped sharply once he felt her cool fingers tug and pull at his half-hard erection. She tugged the member out, and slowly rubbed the shaft between her thumb and index finger.

“Christ, Pepper…” he bit back a moan.

“Is this what you do before you stick your cock in it?” She asked seductively, sensually, and teasingly.

“Y-yes,” He said shakily, trying not to come from the hot, sexual gesture. His tone switched to a low and frustrated growl, “Untie me and I’ll show you _exactly_ what I do when you’re not here.” His libido was skyrocketing and on the brink of reaching orbit.

She smirked; she knew full well what he was trying to do. She was too smart to fall for it. “I think I’ll just sit back and watch you squirm.”

Tony let out a furious grunt and tried to thrust into her fingers, but the ropes held him down to the chair, making the chair jerk against the hardwood floor. He stared at her with hard piercing eyes, growled and then whimpered.

“Pepper…” He whined as she continued to stroke his hard throbbing cock. “…This isn’t fair—just let me… just…” he whimpered again. Her hand wrapped around the shaft, and as if on command, he jolted in his spot. She tugged at his erection, enjoying every dying and pleading expression on his face. She pressed her fingers against his balls, massaged them, and lightly tugged at the sacs.

His body shook as he gasped over and over, as if every spike of pleasure tipped him towards the edge. The chair underneath him shook as he did, but stopped when she pulled away. He hung his head and stared down at his hard throbbing and leaking cock, trying to think of a way to gain friction so he could quickly finish himself off, but his restraints crossed every idea off his list.

Pepper came back with a bottle of lube; she squeezed the contents inside the fleshlight and rubbed it around with her fingers. He watched her with his mouth wide open as his mind flooded with nothing but sexual fantasies.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed. “Is it Friday already?” He swore he saw her smirk.

Pepper took the sex toy by the grip and plunged it straight down his cock. He let out a small muffled scream and a breath of air, as if he got punched in the gut. His toes curled and his head flew back. Pleasure overwhelmed him as the Pepper-like fleshlight squeezed his cock over and over.

“Oh god!” He gasped. “Ahhhhhhh!” He grinded his teeth together as the need to come flooded his body.

She pulled it off as fast as she could.

“Ah—what—no—Pepper—“ He pleaded her.

“Does it really feel that good?” She asked.

“You have no idea.” He breathed. “It’s like I’m having sex with you for the first time all over again.”

“Really?” Pepper sunk it down his cock once more, and only once. She pulled it away after that, just to torture him.

“Jesus Christ!” He cursed. “Fucking hell, Pepper…”

“Is it better than me?” She asked.

“What kind of question is that?” He panted, trying to catch his breath. “It _is_ you.”

She used the fleshlight on him once more.

“Ah, fuck!” He screamed from the sheer volume of pleasure that single stroke gave him. “No—no! It doesn’t even compare to you.”

Pepper sunk the device down onto him once more, as if she was pleased by his renewed answer. She didn’t jerk him off with it. She let it sit there.

“You know, it took me a while to figure out how to work the _functionalities_.” She told him as she hovered over the button at the end of the sex toy. “But I think I’ve gotten the hang of it.” She pressed it, and almost immediately, Tony was gasping and groaning.

“Ahhh!” he screamed.

“Tell me, Tony.” She sat at the edge of their bed and watched him writhe in the chair. “What did that do?”

“It’s—“ he gasped. “—It’s a mechanism—Oooh!” A spike of pleasure ran up his spine. “It—It replicates sexual intercourse.”

“What?” Pepper raised her eyebrow.

“When we have sex,” he tried to explain, but every now and then, he’d pause to moan. “you… your walls… when I pull out, your walls constrict…. When I thrust in, your walls relax.” The fleshlight on his cock was moving up and down, most likely replicating what he just explained. “God, it feels so good…” he moaned loudly.

“And this?” Pepper moved on to the slider on the side.

Tony’s breath hitched when she slid it up. The sex toy began to vibrate, and the slider controlled the volume of vibrations.

“Oh,” She hummed. “Well, that’s self-explanatory.” She watched his body jerk on the chair, as if he was trying to thrust into the toy. The restraints held him back quite nicely. Sweat started to drip from the side of his face, and the sweat from his chest began to seep into his shirt.

In Pepper’s eyes, he looked absolutely delectable; writing in one spot, shouting obscenities, letting pretty noises escape, gasping and moaning, and begging to come. It was like another special Friday evening for them.

“How does it feel?” She breathed hotly.

He answered with a sharp gasp and a low pleading groan.

“Does it feel better than me?”

He shook his head, but only slightly.

“What was that?”

“No…” He grounded out, just as his vision began to blur. They both knew he was on the brink of coming.

“Good.” She pulled the fleshlight off, pushed her panties to the side, and sunk onto him. He gasped the moment his cock left the sex toy, and groaned once he felt her wet tight walls wrap around him.

“Oh, fuck—Oh god!” He screamed, throwing his head back. Pepper straddled him and immediately rocked into him, riding him and holding him by the shoulders. He did his best to thrust up into her, but, again, it was no use. She rode him into oblivion and didn’t hold back any of her reactions; she gasped and moaned into his ear, rode him harder but faster, and slower but rougher.

“Oh god, Tony.” She panted into his neck.

“Pepper…” He moaned, out of breath and completely lost in a cloud of pleasure. “Oh god, Pepper… Oh god… Oooohhhh—“

“C’mon.” She grounded out as she rode him faster. “C’mon, Tony. Come.” She nibbled his ear. “Come…”

She didn’t have to ask again.

“Pepperrrrrr!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. She could feel his cock throb and pulse, and spurt streams of semen into her. She gasped at the sensation and buried her face into his neck. She lazily rocked into him, slowly milking him for every drop he had to give.

He jerked with each spasm and came down from his high with a shaky sigh. He buried his head against her neck and kissed the spot.

What he thought would spark the beginning of a close, intimate, and sweet ending turned into a ruthless and unforgiving one when Pepper hopped off his lap and sunk the fleshlight back onto his cock.

He flinched, as he was approaching oversensitivity, and watched her finger press the button and slide up the knob. The toy roared to life and began to promptly jerk him off.

“Ow—Pepper!” He gasped.

“I mean it, Tony.” Her expression was cold and her voice was stern. “Get rid of it.”

She promptly left after that, leaving him tied and writhing in his spot. The only sounds she heard for the next ten minutes were whimpering, moaning, gasping, and groaning. After the toy forced out a second orgasm, she pulled it off and made him destroy it in front of her.

He learned a valuable lesson that day.

Don’t leave your toys, especially the really good ones, out and about.


End file.
